Amor en tiempos de oscuridad
by Fernanda.1
Summary: Quinn pierde la esperanza en el mismo momento en que la oscuridad le quita lo que mas le importaba en la vida. Decidió nunca más dejar que las personas entren en su corazón por miedo a sufrir pero cuando se da cuenta dos personas entran a demostrarle que aun queda luz en el mundo y que a pesar de que la oscuridad te rodee no significa que debas formar parte de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor en tiempos de oscuridad.**

 **Capitulo 01: Esperanza.**

 **Día 63:**

 **04:30 am. Todo sigue normal como en los últimos días, es un poco extraño ya que los ataques cesaran de un rato para otro y eso no es normal. Si algo hemos aprendido todos en lo que va, es que los caminantes nunca se cansan, no mueren de hambre y por sobre todo no tienen razocinio. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que todos desaparezcan de la noche a la mañana? No tengo la más minima idea pero mientras todos respiran aliviados yo no lo estoy para nada. Intento ver un poco a través de esta oscuridad que nos rodea pero me es imposible, la niebla es cada vez más espesa y si fuera por mi no me adentraria en el bosque aunque me ofrezcan toda la comida del mundo o una ducha de agua caliente, aunque no me vendria mal volver a sentir el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo y poder relajar mis musculos.**

 **El silencio de alguna manera me perturba, muchos de aquí lo disfrutan y es entendible, intentar dormir aunque sea un poco y que al cerrar los ojos lo único que escuches son los gruñidos de los caminantes no dan muchas ganas de conciliar el sueño, pero ahora que no se escuchan se que es maravilloso poder dormir y descansar de manera que tu cuerpo se sienta reconfortado. En mi caso por más que quiera no lo puedo lograr, siempre que quiero cerrar los ojos y hacer que mi mente se desconecte de todo este caos sigo escuchando los gruñidos de esas cosas, por más que quiera no puedo y siento que ya se hicieron parte de mi, no deberia ser asi pero más no puedo hacer.**

 **Dejo mi arma a mi lado por un momento y al instante me arrepiento, a lo lejos puedo ver que hay movimiento entre los arboles, un animal no puede ser ya que hace semanas no vemos uno en su estado natural, creo que la mayoria ya desaparecieron asi que lo descarto. Rapidamente vuelvo a tomar mi arma y apunto en donde veo los movimientos de los arbustos, por un momento pensé que era un caminante y estoy más que preparada para pegarle un tiro justo en la cabeza pero no espere ver lo que salió de entre del bosque. Tres personas apenas se podían nantener en pie, uno de ellos trae en sus brazos a un pequeño, no puedo diferenciar si es niña o niño pero la verdad en este momento es lo que menos me interesa, el otro de ellos trae a una mujer que a penas y puede caminar. Los apunto con mi arma y la que trae al pequeño se da cuenta por lo que se hecha a correr hacia mi, no puede alcanzarme ya que un enorme muro nos separa y yo estoy en lo mas alto, el que la sigue intenta caminar mas rapido pero el tener el peso de la mujer no se lo permite pero de igual manera lo intenta. Antes de que se acerquen más les grito.**

 **\- ¡NO SE MUEVAN! - en tanto escuchan mi grito frenan asustados - No nos dispares porfavor - dice él de manera desesperada - Necesitamos ayuda, nuestra amiga esta herida - inmediatamente miro a la mujer que ahora esta sentada en el suelo.**

 **\- ¿La mordieron? - pregunto y es lo que mas me interesa saber, si la respuesta de ellos es afirmativa no dudare en pegarle un tiro, no puedo arriesgarnos, ninguno de ellos responde - ¡¿LA MORDIERON!? - grito esta vez y mis compañeros de turno se dieron por alertados.**

 **\- No, no la mordieron. A ninguno de nosotros - dice la mujer levantando una de sus manos intentando que me tranquilice.**

 **\- ¿Quinn? ¿Que sucede? - pregunta Eric una vez que esta a mi lado, no hace falta que le responda ya que se da cuenta de las personas que estaban afuera - ¿La mordieron? - me pregunta y se que esta preocupado igual que yo, no podemos arriesgarnos a abrirle la puerta a alguien infectado. Yo solo niego con mi cabeza - ¿Entonces que esperamos? No podemos dejarlos ahi afuera menos si tienen a un niño - no digo nada y se que tiene razón pero por algun motivo la mujer que esta en el suelo me llama mucho la atención, solo puedo distinguir su cabello castaño y largo pero por culpa de la noche no puedo ver más.**

 **Mula esta esperando abajo a Eric y es la que vigila en caso de que algun caminante aparezca y yo deberia estsr haciendo lo mismo pero hay algo que no me deja despegar mi mirada de la mujer que ahora es cargada por mi compañero. Reacciono una vez que escucho que las puertas se cierran nuevamente. Mila sube a donde estoy y me mira preocupada.**

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me pregunta pero no le respondo - Quinn - me llama esta vez tocando mi brazo a lo que yo reacciono - ¿Estas bien? Te veo muy palida - me dice y muevo mi cabeza intentando despejarla de todos los pensamientos que se me pasan por la mente.**

 **\- Si, estoy bien Mila, no te preocupes - le digo regalandole una sonrisa y asi se tranquiliza un poco.**

 **\- ¿Que les habrá pasado? - pregunta, a lo que solo levanto los hombros, la verdad es que tambien me interesa saber que fue lo que les paso pero en estos momentos no creo que quieran hablar de eso.**

 **\- Estoy segura de que mañana sabremos que fue lo que les paso y como nos encontraron - dije poniendo mi arma en mi hombro y dandome la vuelta para volver a la vigilancia - ¿No termino ya tu turno? - por lo que tenia entendido ahora tendria que estar Mike cubriendo su turno y ella deberia estar en casa descansando.**

 **\- Ahora voy a casa, Mike ya esta cubriendo el punto de vigilancia - me dice apuntando en donde estaba Mike que al sentirse observado nos saluda levantando una mano - ¿Tu ya vas a descansar? - pregunto de vuelta.**

 **\- Deberia pero Luciano me pidio que lo cubriera ya que necesitaba pasar tiempo con su familia asi que el cubrira el mio mañana - no me desagrada la idea de pasar la noche vigilando ya que hace mas o menos una semana que no puedo conciliar el sueño mas de dos horas, asi que mejor aprovecho ese tiempo haciendo algo productivo.**

 **\- No te acustumbres a no descansar mira que necesitamos estar con las energias recargadas - siempre necesitamos estar asi pero no puedo hacer nada para dormir, ni siquiera contar ovejas me sirve. Es como si me faltara algo para poder descansar.**

 **\- No te preocupes Mila y ve a dormir mira que si no duermes andaras de malhumor y nadie te soporta, pobre Julen que tiene que soportar todo eso - digo riendo y solo me gano un golpe el brazo, si que tiene la mano pesada. Sin decir nada mas se fue sin antes mostrarme su lengua cual niña pequeña. Si algo me gustaba de Mila es que a pesar de todo lo malo que nos rodea, de alguna manera hace que todo psrezca mas sencillo, su forma de ser hace que todos nos contagiemos de esa buena vibra sin importar lo que vaya a pasar en el dia.**

 **Asi dieron las 07:00 am. Y nada a cambiado, el resto de la noche transcurrio de manera normal. Escucho unos pasos detras mio y ya se de quien se trata, su manera de tararear es inconfundible y no es que los demas tambien lo hagan es simplemente que lo hace de una manera especial, dandole su toque a cada cancion que pasa por su mente.**

 **\- Buenos dias Lu - lo saludo de manera amistosa regalandole una sonrisa.**

 **\- Buenos dias preciosa - me devuelve el saludo, siempre a sido asi de cariñoso con todo el mundo - Por lo que me contaron tuviste una noche movida - era obvio que se iba a enterar nada mas despertarse.**

 **\- A sido interesante - digo - No todos los dias te encuentras sobrevivientes sin salir de estos muros.**

 **\- Tienes razón - dice recibiendo el arma que le ofrezco - De lo que me perdi - rió ante su reacción.**

 **\- Bueno Lu, ire a descansar un poco - o por lo menos lo intentaria - Nos vemos en un rato - dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.**

 **\- Descansa preciosa - se despide el esta vez - No te quedes por ahi dando vueltas, mira que debes dormir un poco - al parecer me descubrieron.**

 **\- Lo intentsré Lu, pero no te prometo nada - dije dandome vuelta para caminar a mi casa.**

 **Cada vez que miro como van pasando las casas mientras camino se me vienen tantos recuerdos a mi mente, cuando iba y regresaba a casa despues de la Universidad, cuando esperaba con ansias poder ver a mi madre despues de un dia de clases, cuando llegaba a casa y veia a mi madre en la cocina y podia sentir el olor de la comida recien hecha, el abrir la puerta y tener encima a una pequeña bolita de pelos moviendo su colita contenta por mi llegada. Me da tanta tristeza saber que esos tiempos ya no volveran, que nunca mas tendre a mi madre a mi lado, que ya no escuchare su risa o sus regaños, sus abrazos efusivos que en esos tiempos me molestaban tanto pero que ahora son los que mas extraño. Tengo que aprender a superar su muerte, tengo que acostumbrarme a su ausencia, tengo que entender que ya no esta mas conmigo. Este lugar ahora es mi hogar, son aproximadamente diez casas dentro de los muros que antes de que todo esto pasara era un barrio exclusivo por lo que eataba todo cerrado, nadie podia entrar ni salir sin pasar por seguridad que es donde estaba haciendo guardia, ahora ya no es como antes ya que con el pasar de los dias fueron cerrando mucho mas levantando un muro con madera y todo lo que sirviera para frenar el avance de los caminantes. Al rededor de dos semanas desde que todo empezo y de andar vagando por las calles encontre este lugar y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, me dieron proteccion y un nuevo comienzo entre todo este caos. Robert se tranformo en un padre para mi, vio mi lealtad por haberme dado un hogar y sabe que no voy a defraudarlo.**

 **Paso por fuera de la casa de Robert y hay algo que me atrae a querer entrar. En la ventana de la casa veo a un pequeño niño que nunca habia visto por lo que deduzco que es el que llego anoche y es precioso, su pelo rubio y lleno de ondas en todas direcciones se ve bastante gracioso por lo que sin darme cuenta sonrio, su piel blanca ya se puede distinguir y anda con una ropa distinta. Reacciono una vez que escucho el sonido del timbre, se que no deberia estar aqui pero la curiosidad me mata y cuando ya estaba por retomar mi camino a casa siento que abren lentamente la puerta, que unos ojitos azules que se asoman curiosos al igual que los mios.**

 **\- Hola - me saluda con voz tierna, por lo que veo debe tener unos custro años.**

 **\- Hola pequeño - le devuelvo el saludo poniendome a su altura y el abre mas la puerta dejandome ver mucho mejor el interior de la casa y a el.**

 **\- No soy pequeño - dice frunciendo su entrecejo - tengo cinco - me muestra una de sus manitos con sus dedos levantados - ¿Tu quien eres? - para tener cinco años es bastante despierto y hablador.**

 **\- Me llamo Quinn - me presento regalandole una sonrisa - ¿Tu como te llamas? - pregunto y el solo mirarlo me da ternura.**

 **\- Dylan - responde, iba a seguir hablando pero alguien nos interrumpe.**

 **\- ¿Que haces Dy? - escucho que dice una voz femenina detras del pequeño - Sabes que no puedes hablar con extraños - dice a modo de regaño poniendolo detras de ella intentando protegerlo de mi.**

 **\- No fue su culpa - digo al ver la carita de tristeza que puso Dylan - Me llamo Quinn - me presente ofreciendole mi mano para saludarla, la cual tomo un poco dudosa.**

 **\- Brittany S. Pierce - dice ella aun mirandome de manera desconfiada y la entiendo, yo menos confiaria en una persona a la cual recien conozco y que me apunto con un arma la noche anterior.**

 **\- Mucho gusto - era mejor que me vaya - Espero que el lugar sea de su agrado - Ella solo asienta, no puedo negar que es linda, tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules profundos, es alta y de tes blanca, se parece demasiado con Dylan asi que a lo mejor pueden ser familia - Que esten bien. Adios Dylan - me despedi del pequeño y el agito su manito. Estaba a punto de irme cuando alguien me llama.**

 **\- Quinn, querida - me saludan.**

 **\- Hola Robert - dije dandole una sonrisa. Robert es ya un hombre de edad, su pelo esta ya bastante canoso y su sonrisa amigable nunca se pierde independiente de la situación que estemos pasando - ¿Está todo bien? - siempre a sido preocupado por las personas que tiene bajo su mando.**

 **\- Si, todo bien - respondi - solo pase a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos inquilinos - es lo único que digo aunque tambien tengo un poco de curiosidad por los recien llegados.**

 **\- Que amable de tu parte - dice - Aprovechando que estas aqui queria hablar de algo contigo - y cuando pensé que mi curiosidad no podía ser más Robert hace que crezca - ¿Me acompañas a mi despacho porfavor? - dice y sin mas empieza a caminar, yo solo lo sigo de cerca sin decir nada más. Una vez que llegamos me hace una seña para que tome asiento mientras él hace lo mismo.**

 **\- ¿En que puedo ser útil? - pregunto un poco inquieta ya que él no dice nada.**

 **\- La verdad es que si, bueno siempre eres bastante útil - yo solo queria que me dijera lo que tenia que decirme - Bueno, como sabes anoche se unieron cuatro personas más a la comunidad y si te soy sincero no se como los acomodare - la verdad no me estaba gustando mucho para donde iba la conversación. Yo solo asenti esperando que siguiera hablando, y lo hizo sin antes soltar un suspiro - Iré al grano, me estaba preguntando si ellos podrian quedarse en tu casa ya que vives sola y tienes bastante espacio - sabía que me iba a salir con algo así pero no pensé que me sorprendería tanto.**

 **\- ¿Por que me lo estas pidiendo a mi? - pregunto trantando de que recapacite - Sabes que Santana y Maribel también tienen bastante espacio en la casa - queria creer que ese argumento podria hacer que cambie de opinión aunque por su cara sabia que no era así.**

 **\- No creas que no lo pensé pero bien sabemos como es el caracter de las Lopez y no me gustaria tener problemas con ellas por la convivencia - dice y vi que no tendria otra alternativa que aceptar, pero eso no significa que no pelearia.**

 **\- ¿Y si hablo con ellas? - le di una opción a ver si la aceptaba.**

 **\- ¿Recuerdas como se pusieron cuando les pedí que recibieran en casa a Luciano y su familia? - claro que lo recuerdo y hasta amenazaron con irse y todos sabemos que Robert no aceptaria una cosa asi.**

 **\- ¿No tengo otra opción cierto? - pregunte ya resignada a aceptar, no me quedaba de otra.**

 **\- La verdad no y sabes que estare muy agradecido - lo sé, pensé - Ya conociste a Brittany y Dylan - asiento - en la segunda planta están Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson - se me formo una sonrisa inconcientemente al saber por fin el nombre de la morena que vi anoche casi moribunda, la preocupación volvió a mi.**

 **\- ¿Ella esta bien? - pregunte y sé que Robert se dio cuenta de mi tono preocupado.**

 **\- Si, ya esta mucho mejor. Solo estaban cansados y hambrientos - empezó a contarme logrando captar mi atención completamente - Es normal después de pasar una semana afuera luchando por sobrevivir a los caminantea - ¡¿Una semana!? Wow y con un pequeño a cuestas - Lo sé - dice leyendo mi mente - es sorprendente la fuerza que tienen para no haber muerto en el intento - bastante fuerza y amor por sus propias vidas diria yo - Ya tienen que estar por bajar - dice y ni cuenta me habia dado cuenta de que ya estabamos de regreso en la sala.**

 **Estuvimos esperando unos minutos a que bajaran mis nuevos compañeros de casa y era inevitable no quedarme observando a Dylan, como jugaba con una hormiga que habia pillado en algun lugar de la casa. Podía ver que a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar esa semana fuera, conviviendo practicamente con esas cosas él no perdía su inociencia y su capacidad de ser feliz aunque sea con un bichito que intentaba escapar de sus manitos que le tapaban el paso evitando que se vaya, como le salia una risa nerviosa cada vez que la hormiga se pegaba a sus deditos tratando de caminar encima de ellos, pero hubo otra cosa que me llamo bastante la atención y es que la misma mirada que tenia Dylan la compartía Brittany, esa mirada soñadora, feliz, inocente y divertida era la que ella tenia en este preciso momento. ¿Como hacen para ver tan colorido cuando afuera es todo gris? Me encantaria poder saber la respuesta a eso. Me iba a acercar a ellos para ver que era tan emocionados cusndo escucho que alguien va bajando las escaleras. Rapidamente me puse al lado de Robert lista para conocerlos pero no me habia esperado algo como eso, la morena que anoche habia llegado casi inconciente hoy esta radiante, puede que exagere un poco pero verla un poco mas recuperada, valiendose por si misma, caminando de manera tan agraciada y elegante hizo que mi corazón sufriera un salto, esa sensación de que tu corazón se salta un latido haciendo que una electricidad recorra tu cuerpo formando un cosquilleo de la cabeza a la punta de tus pies y cuando pensé que nada podía ser mejor que eso vi su sonrisa, calida y sincera en donde te muestra alivio y agradecimiento. Una vez que llego a nosotros me di cuenta de que es mucho más pequeña que yo, bueno no tan pequeña pero si quisiera abrazarla tendria que agacharme un poquito, tenia ganas de aplaudir al cielo dandole las gracias a lo que sea que hay ahí por mandar a un ser tan hermoso como ella. No sabia que me habia quedado embobada mirandola hasta que sentí un golpe en mi brazo y vi que habia sido Robert que a esta altura me miraba bastante divertido, lo único que hice fue agachar la mirada y sonrojarme como nunca antes lo habia hecho, hasta que escuche que Robert hablaba.**

 **\- Ella es Quinn - me presentó viendo que yo era incapaz de hacerlo - Se quedarán en su casa - yo solo asentí atreviendome a levantar la mirada dandome cuenta de que Rachel me miraba sonriente - Quinn - me llama y yo lo mire - Ellos son Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson.**

 **\- Mucho gusto - dije dandole la mano primero al grnadote con cara de tonto asustado para luego ofrecerle mi mano a Rachel y cuando la sentí entre la mia una corriente electrica atravesó mi mano subiendo por todo mi brazo haciendo que la quitara de manera brusca y cuando pensé que no podia sentirme mas avergonzada mi cuerpo me traicionaba pero no fuí la única por que ella tuvo la misma reacción que yo.**

 **\- Llevalos a que se acomoden Quinn - fue la orden que dio Robert - Debo ir a hacer una ronda a ver que todo este marchando bien - solo asentimos todos y emprendimos el camino hacia la que seria nuestro hogar compartido de ahora en adelante. Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino, no es que quede lejos tampoco pero el que más disfrutaba de todo era Dylan que se dedicaba a correr y saltar de un lado a otro.**

 **Era increible pensar que hace un dia atras mi pensamiento de compartir mi vida con alguien era nula, desde que mi madre dejo este mundo decidí que no queria a nadie cerca mio por el miedo que me da el solo pensar en que puedo perderlos asi como ese caminante me arrebato a mi madre. Pero ahora, miro a Dylan corriendo de un lado a otro, apuntando a las mariposas que pasan cerca, como Brittany va cantando bajito pensando que nadie la escucha, cuando todos estamos pendientes de la letra, como Rechel y Finn se mantienen al margen pero de igual manera mas tranquilos. No se que vinculo tendran ellos, si seran novios, amigos o simplemente conocidos pero de todas maneras lo que sean a mi no me debe por que importar, es mejor asi. Una vez que llegamos a la casa abro la puerta dejando que ellos entren primero, a pesar de que es una casa grande no esta llena de lujos como pienso debio haber estado. Cuando Robert me contó como habían encontrado alguna de las casas era para reirse, las personas dueñas de las propiedades se llevaron la mayoria de sus cosas, creo que incluso hasta lamparas y lo encuentro tonto la verdad, ¿De que te serviria una lampara en medio de la nada? Obviamente en algun momento la electricidad se iba a ir y esas cosas serian innecesarias, pero en fin, cada loco con su tema. Les hice un pequeño tour por lan casa para que la vayan conciendo y cuando subimos a la segunda planta tuve algunoa dilemas en como repartiriamos las habitaciones, una obviamente era la mia que estaba cerca de la escalera, al lado derecho habia otra un tanto pequeña, al lado izquierdo habia otra, esta si del mismo tamaño que la mia, frente a esa se encontraba el baño que tendria que ser compartido por que solo hay dos, este y el de la primera planta pero ese no tiene ducha, y al final del pasillo estaba la ultima habitación igual del mismo tamaño. De alguna manera ibamos a tener que arreglarnos.**

 **\- Esta es mi habitación - dije señalando la que estaba al subir las escaleras - hay tres habitsciones más por lo que deberan elegir entre ustedes con cuales se quedan - entre ellos se quedaron mirando pero no espere ver a Dylan y Brittany correr desesperados abriendo todas las puertas, menos la mia, a ver con cual se quedaban, yo solo sonreí - Supongo que ustedes compartiran habitación - dije segura sin pensar primero, a lo mejor y no son nada y yo aqui metiendo la pata.**

 **\- No seria mala idea - dice el gigante mirando a Rachel con la que supongo es su sonrisa ¿coqueta? mas bien pareciera que le esta dando un espasmo, como si no pudiera mover las facciones de su cara de manera sincronizada.**

 **\- Sigue soñando Hudson - dice pasando a su lado para ir a la habitacion que estaba a la izquierda frente al baño - Yo me quedo con esta - dijo al ver que Dylan y Brittany ya habian elegido la de la derecha y la estaban disfrutando, solo escuchaba sus risas agitadas. A Finn no le quedo de otra que tomar la que quedaba.**

 **Al ver que todos entraron en sus habitaciones hice lo mismo sacandome al fin mis zapatos, deje mi arma debajo de la almohada y mi cuchillo encima de la mesa de noche, no sabia que mi cuerpo mecesitaba tanto el poder sentir el suave colchon de la cama debajo mio, pero de repente me senti cansada, solo queria tener un momento de silencio y cuando pude relajarme los recuerdos de lo que paso durante la noche empezaron a ocupar mi mente. No sé por que estoy sintiendo todo esto pero no me gusto la manera en que llegaron, tan vulnerables y cansados, al conocerlos al fin me di cuenta de que nunca mas queria verlos asi, bastante ya han sufrido y no dejare que vuelvan a sufrir algo asi otra vez, de eso estoy segura. Por primera vez en tantos dias pude darme el lujo de conciliar el sueño pero no pensé que una intrusa morena se colaria en ellos haciendo que los brazos de morfeo me reciban con una sonrisa en la cara.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, muchisimas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, son poquitos pero la verdad es que me sorprenden mucho y motivan a seguir escribiendo cada vez mas. Espero que les este gustando la historia, iba a actualizar antes pero tuve un problema ayer con el archivo y al final se termino borrando todo, toco escribirlo de nuevo asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo estoy disfrutando hechar a volar mi imaginación.

Siempre quise escribir una historia de Zombies y venia con esta idea en mi cabeza :) Espero sigan comentando asi podré actualizar lo mas pronto posible. De nuevo muchisimas gracias a los que estan leyendo, comentando y siguiendo. Me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Un beso para todos :*

Fer.

Capitulo 02: Mientras más lejos, mejor.

Mi idea desde el principio solo había sido dormir un par de horas para despúes seguir con mis labores pero eso no pasó, me desperté por los ruidos de unos pequeños pasos que iban y venían a lo largo de todo el pasillo, intenté cerrar mis ojos nuevamente sin siquiera mirar la hora en mi reloj, muchas horas no deben de haber pasado ¿o si? Y estaba logrando conciliar el sueño nuevamente cuando sentí un suave toque en la puerta para despúes abrirse lentamente, eataba tentada a mirar quien había entrado pero me aguanté al escuchar una suave risa nerviosa, sentí como la cama se hundia un poco y supe que se habia subido, al ver que aun estaba durmiendo Dylan empezó a darme pequeños toques en mi brazo con su dedito y como veia que no reaccionaba empezo a picarme las mequillas cada vez un poco más fuerte pero cuando lo iba a volver a hacer di vuelta mi cara intentando morder su dedito y senti como se asustó listo para salir corriendo pero alcance a agarrarlo.

\- Tranquilo pequeño - dije abrazandolo y pude ver como fruncia el ceño al escuchar como lo habia llamado - ¿Te asuste mucho? - le pregunte una vez que lo tenia sentado frente a mi.

\- No, yo no me asusto - dijo inflando su pecho - y no soy pequeño - me apunto con su dedito e intente morderselo de nuevo.

\- ¿Te gustó la casa? - el solo asintió - ¿Y tu habitación? - pude ver como sus ojitos se iluminaban pero no me respondió - ¿No te gustó? - volví a preguntar.

\- Siiiii - dijo de manera efusiva levantando sus manios - ¿De verdad es mía? - pregunto y no sabia por que le asombraba tanto.

\- Claro que es tuya - dije - A menos que no la quieras - sonreí al ver su carita alegre y emocionada.

\- Sii, la quiero - dijo bajandose de la cama - Se lo diré a Britt - y con eso salió rapidamente de mi habitación.

Ví la hora en mi reloj y ya eran las 13:00 pm. ¿Tanto había dormido? Con razón mi estomago rugía como si no hubiera comido en días. Me levanté más que rápido y me metí al baño para poder tomar una ducha y lavarme los dientes. Si algo me gustaba de este lugar es que el haber sido exclusivo en su momento, tenía agua potable independiente, eso quiere decir que contaban con una torre llena de agua que se llenaba cada vez que llovía y si ese no era el caso tenía una reserva de miles litros de agua, por eso en todo lo que lleva este lugar funcionando como refugio la falta de agua no a sido un problema, lo que si debemos ahorrar cada día es la luz ya que cuando pasaron unos días del contagio el servicio de electricidad fue el que se acabó primero. Cuando llegué a este lugar estaban en todo el movimiento para poder reestablecer la electricidad y lo lograron al conseguir bastantes generadores, en este caso, la electricidad era dada solo unas cuantas horas que era cuando el sol se escondia hasta las once de la noche, no más que eso y así teniamos la posibilidad de tener este servicio necesario por mucho más tiempo.

Una vez que salí del baño me vestí de manera cómoda, un pantalón deportivo gris que me quedaba un poco flojo a la altura de las caderas, una polera ligera negra y descalza, me gusta sentír la textura de las alfombras que hay en la casa, en la gran mayoría a excepción de los baños y la cocina. Cuando salí de la habitación llegó a mi un aroma exquisito que venía de la cocina y mi estómago volvió a rugir, baje despacio las escaleras y cuando llegue a la sala ví a Brittany y Dylan sentados en la alfombra tratando de armar uno de mis rompecabezas, estaban tan concentrados que apenas y se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. No niego que me siento un poco extraña al tener tanta gente dando vuelta en casa y el miedo de encariñarme con ellos sigue igual de fuerte pero no puedo echarlos a la calle sabiendo que no hay lugar donde puedan quedarse y Robert tiene razón, es mejor que se queden conmigo y no con Santana ya que el humor que se carga no siempre es el mejor de todos. Yo a esta altura ya la soporto un poco más pero es por que la conozco pero no siempre gue así, hubieron dias en que ninguna de las dos podiamos vernos por que era una discusión tras otra, con el pasar del tiempo todo empezó a mejorar y asi como yo intentaba no tener contacto con ella, ella hacia lo mismo conmigo.

Camine a la cocina para ver que era lo que olía tan rico y fue cuando la ví de espaldas a la puerta en donde yo estaba recargada, se movia de una manera tan especial, como si conociera de memoria donde se encontraban guardadas todas las cosas. Me quede observandola unos minutos escuchando como su suave voz me envolvía, estaba cantando y era sin duda lo mejor que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

\- Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars place your head on my beating heart i'm thinking out loud - inmediatamente reconocí la canción, Thinking out loud Ed Sheeran. No me gustaba mucho esa música pero debo reconocer que podría pasar todo el día escuchando como la canta Rachel.

\- ¿Desde cuando estas ahi? - pregunto divertida con una sonrisa en su cara. Diablos! Me pillaron.

\- Eh.. Yo solo venia.. hambre .. - intenté decir de manera tonta por que ni podia formular una frase coherente.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó y yo pensé que no podia sentir mas verguemza hasta ese momento en el que sentí como mi estomago volvia a rugir. De más esta decir que quede rojisima como un tomate.

\- La verdad si y hace mucho que nadie ocupaba esta cocina a parte de mi claro esta - dije tragandome toda la verguenza ni saber donde la metí, lo más probable que en el estomago por que se quedo calladito.

\- Entonces de ahora en más tendrá mucho mas uso - dijo volteandose para probar lo que había hecho - ¿Puedes avisarles que ya esta lista la comida? - yo solo asentí aunque ella no me viera y camine rumbo a la sala. Ahí estaban Dylan y Brittany intentando armar uno de mis rompecabezas de mil piezas.

\- Dejen eso ahí que la comida ya esta lista - dije mirando como se levantaban más que rápido para correr a la cocina donde estaba la mesa.

\- SI NO SE LAVARON LAS MANOS NI SE ASOMEN POR AQUI - escuche el solo grito y revise mis manos, menos mal que estaban limpias pero al parecer la de ellos no por que escuche como se peleaban por entrar al baño.

No podía pedir comidas sofisticadas ni nada por el estilo, no en las condiciones en las que estamos, pero mejor comida que esta estoy segura que no hay. Mientras los miraba a todos compartir de una manera especial me di cuenta de cuanto se quieren y cuidan entre ellos, podria acostumbrarme a esto para toda mi vida pero la verdad es que no era buena idea. Mirar como Dylan hablaba de cualquier cosa mientras Rachel le daba la comida por que no paraba, no se de donde saca tanto saliva para hablar de esa manera, escuchar como Brittany cuenta las historias de ¿Lord Tubbington? O como sea que se llame su gato fumador, pero nunca me podria cansar de ver como Rachel los escucha atentamente sin perder ningun detalle de las historias como si fueran las mas interesantes de todo el mundo y eso es lindo, Finn bueno el es otro tema, haciendo preguntas que muchas veces ni el mismo entiende.

¿Que me esta pasando? No puedo dejar que más personas entren en mi vida para que después se vayan o se conviertan en una de esas cosas, ya perdí la persona que más he amado en mi vida y no soportaria pasar por eso otra vez, definitivamente no puedo.

Terminé de comer en silencio y despúes de dejar mi plato limpio en su lugar subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y salir, tenia que pensar y estando con ellos ahí todo sería mucho mas dificil.

Durante tres semanas no había ni una sola noche en que pudiera conciliar el sueño, no solo por el hecho de que andaba sola bueno la verdad no sola del todo ya que en ese momento logré juntarme con un grupo de personas con los cuales llegue aquí pero durante todo ese tiempo en ningún momento pude sacar.

\- Flashback -

Día 02:

Desde ayer que no sabemos lo que esta pasando allá afuera, lo único que mos han dicho es que no salgamos de casa, que cerremos bien puertas y ventanas, que no le abramos la puerta a nadie y que por sobre todas las cosas mantengamos la calma y si, todos sabemos que cuando el gobierno dice eso es por que realemente esta pasando algo grave. La única información que tenemos que es hay un grupo de personas que esta comportandose de una manera extraña y nadie se explica lo que les esta pasando.

Me siento realmente ansiosa, tengo un mal presentimiento pero no se de que y eso hace que mi ansiedad se eleve más de lo normal. Hace un par de días Judy me contó sobre una vacuna que supuestamente iba a protegernos de tres enfermedades virales que estan afectando a gran parte de la población y todos podiamos tener derecho a ella con solo acercarnos a algún centro de salud, a mi la verdad no me llamó mucho la atención pero a Judy si y fué a colocarse la condenada vacuna. Desde ese día hasta hoy he notado un cambio en mi mamá, esta mas ojerosa, está demacrada, no deja de toser y hoy empezó a tener un poco de temperatura, no es alta pero la tiene. Le dije que mejor se vaya a dormir un rato así cuando se despierte se sentiria un poco mejor o eso fue lo que yo pense pero al parecer no funcionó.

Bajé a la cocina por un paño mojado para ponerselo en la frente cuando algo en la tele llamo mi atención.

\- Nos encontramos en el centro de salud con la mayor cantidad de gente esperando ser atendidas por los especialistas - dijo la periodista mientras la cámara enfocaba a las personas y la mayoría de ellos tenía el mismo aspecto - Hemos podido conversar con varias personas que se encuentran en este lugar y todas coinciden con los mismos sintomas, tos excesiva, dificultad para respirar, ceguera momentanea, temperaturas altas que en algunos pacientes a llegado arriba de los cuarenta grados poniendo en alerta a los doctores ya que esta temperatura puede ocacionar graves problemas al cerebro, sangrado tanto por la nariz como por la boca - Los mismos sintomas que tiene Judy - Las autoridades hacen un llamado a todas las personas que tienen estos sintomas ocacionados por la vacuna H-21k para ser puestos en observación y a los que aun no presentan los sintomas pero si recibieron la dosis que se trasladen al centro asistencial mas cercano para de esta manera mantenerlos monitoreados y así evitar que se presenten estos sintomas - dijo terminando la noticia pero en el momento en que iba a despedirse se escucharon varios disparos viniendo de alguna parte de la consulta, tods las personas empezaron a correr de manera desesperada tratando de alejarse de el peligro pero no todas pudieron. El camarografo que aun seguia grabando apunto a una persona que estaba tirada en el suelo pero lo que vimos en ese momento no lo esperabamos, encima de él habia una mujer mordiendolo en el estomago como si estuviera comiendoselo, la sangre le salia por la nariz y ahora su rostro y ropa estaba cubierta por la misma sangre.

Dejé la toalla que tenia en mis manos encima de la mesa y me asomé por la ventana viendo como varios carros policiales pasaban a toda velocidad, como dos grupos de soldados corrian por la calle apuntando en todas direcciones, esto de verdad no puede estar pasando, al pasar por al lado de la puerta sentí unos golpes desesperados y de la fuerza ya veia que tiraria la puerta, me acerque a mirar por la pequeña ventana que estaba a un lado y pude ver que era Jhon, el vecino de enfrente pero con la diferencia de que se veia igual o peor que las personas de la tele, los golpes en ningun momento cesaron y cuando ví que su intención era entrar a como de lugar subí corriendo la escalera y entré a la habitación de mi madre. Estaba sentada al costado de su cama intentando respirar lo mas normal posible pero le costaba mucho, me acerque a ella y pude ver que ya le estaba sangrando la nariz, teniamos que salir de aqui.

Empecé a buscar algo de ropa para poder cambiarla e irnos lo antes posible, no iba a dejarla ahi esperando algo que a lo mejor podiamos evitar llendo al centro de salud que quedaba a unos quince minutos de casa.

\- Tenemos que irnos mamá - dije llegando a su lado con la ropa limpia pero no me dejo cambiarla.

\- Yo no - tos - ire - no, no la abandonaria. Sentía como las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

\- Claro que iras conmigo mamá - dije intentando nuevamente sacarle su ropa pero no tuve exito.

\- Tienes que - tos - irte hija - tos - las dos sabemos - tos - lo que me pasará - claro que lo sabía pero eso no significaba que la dejaria aqui como si nada, le iba a contestar cuando de ella salió un grito desgarrador haciendome retroceder.

Me alejé de la cama lo que más pude viendo como Judy se retorcia en la cama agarrando su ropa como si le quemara y quisiera sacarsela, podia ver como le costaba respirar y esta vez le empezó a salir bastante sangre de la boca, no habia duda ya, tenia que irme si o si de ahi. De un momento para otro los gritos y movimientos cesaron haciendome pensar que todo habia acabado pero nada era asi, con un movimiento brusco Judy se sentó en la cama olfateando, como si buscara algo y fue en ese momento en que su mirada chocó con la mia pero ya no era mi mamá la que estaba ahi, sus ojos desorbitados y sus pupilas dilatadas me confirmaron que asi era.

De un rapido movimiento la vi corriendo hacia mi pero alcancé a reaccionar para meterme y encerrarme en mi habitación. Busqué un bolso que tenia guardado debajo de mi cama y guardé varias mudas de ropa en el, la linterna que siempre mantenia guardada en la mesita de noche, agarré el bate que siempre mantuve al lado de mi cama que en su momento Russell me regaló,de algo que sirva, y no podia faltar mi tesoro mejor guardado, la foto de mi pequeño pedacito, solo espero que esté bien y que podamos volver a vernos una vez más.

Cuando ya tenia todo listo para irme abrí la ventana viendo que no haya ninguna de esas cosas dando vueltas, puse un pie en la rama del arbol que siempre a estado al lado de la casa y por el que me arrancaba siempre que mis padrea no me daban permiso para irme de fiestas. Cuando mi cuerpo estaba fuera de la casa vi que la puerta de mi habitación se abria de golpe dejandome ver a Judy y a Jhon y los dos olfateaban cual animal buscando su presa hasta que se dieron cuenta de donde estaba, se acercaron a la ventana sacando la mitad del cuerpo intentando agarrarme pero ninguno podia. Por un momento cerré mis ojos para poder recordar como era mi madre antes de que todo esto pasara, no queria quedarme con la imagen de como es ahora no quiero recordarla asi, levante mi mirada al cielo.

\- Adiós Mamá - dije despidiendome de ella. Miré para todos lados y salté del árbol, desde hoy todo dependía de mi y no terminaria como las demás personas. Solo espero que Beth se encuentre bien y no se hayan ido ya, tengo que llegar a ellas cueste lo que cueste.

\- Fin Flashback -

Estaba tan ensemismada en mis recuerdos que no escuché el gruñido, solo senti un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de mi cuerpo y cuando reaccioné ya era tarde, un puto zombie estaba encima mio intentando morderme, coloque mis manos en sus hombros intentando alejarlo lo más que podia de mi rostro pero empecé a sentir como su piel se iba saliendo y quedando en mis manos.

\- ¡AYUDAAA! - grité com todas mis fuerzas esperando que alguien pudiera escucharme - ¡PORFAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! - Que fuerza tiene el maldito, intenté quitarmelo de encima y mis brazos empezaron a quedar sin fuerzas. No quiero morir de esta manera, no siendo una de estas cosas. Cuando realmente ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra él sentí que alguién me lo sacaba de encima.

\- Uf rubia, casi y ni la cuentas - dijo Santana mirando al zombie que estaba tirado a mi lado - No pensé que habian tan grandes, parece un oso - miré hacia donde estaba el caminante que me atacó y ví que Santana tenía razón, en comparación conmigo me sacaba dos cuerpos - Tienes suerte ¿eh? - si que la tenia, a los segundos despúes caí en cuenta, de todas las personas que hay aquí tenia que salvarme nada más y nada menos que Santana López.

\- ¡¿Que rayos haces!? - Santana había sacado su cuchillo de la cabeza del zombie para empezar a limpiarlo en mi ropa, me alejé lo más que pude de ella.

\- No exageres rubia - dijo riendose de mi reacción - Tampoco es como si tuvieras tan limpia tu ropa - obviamente no la tenia limpia si un puto caminante se habia tirado encima mio para matarme - ¿No te hace falta algo? - dijo moviendo su cuchillo en circulos antes de guardarlo - ¿Ni un Gracias Santana por salvar mi blanco culo? - Ah no, ni que lo piense. Iba a empezar a alejarme cuando veo que viene Robert y Puckerman en mi dirección.

\- Quinn cariño, ¿estàs bien? - respiré profundamente antes de contestar.

\- Si Robert, me encuentro bien - dije mientras él me revisaba el rostro y los brazos tratando de encontrar alguna mordida o rasguño - De verdad no te preocupes - solo me miró sonriendo.

\- Buscaremos por donde entró y veremos quien no está haciendo su trabajo como debe ser - esta vez el que habló fue Puckerman, el día que llegué aqui él ya estaba y era uno de los encargados de salir a buscar proviciones y todo lo que pudieramos necesitar.

\- Si no les molesta iré a cambiarme, ya no aguanto el olor que cargo - era insoportable el estado de descomposición en que se encontraban los zombies, en la mayoria de ellos se pueden ver sus musculos pudriendose, los huesos rotos saliendose de la piel quedando totalmente expuestos, no se como no nos hemos vuelto completamente locos con todo lo que vemos casi a diario.

\- Claro cariño anda - le regalé un beso en la mejilla a Robert y cuando ya iba caminando escuche que Santana me grito.

\- NO TE OLVIDES QUE ME DEBES UNA RUBIA - Sabia que Santana iba a tomar partido en todo esto, siempre que puede esta compitiendo y la mayoria de las veces buscar competir conmigo y eso ya se a vuelto completamente odioso. Solo me di la vuelta para mostrarle el dedo medio.

Al llegar a mi casa entre sin mirar a nadie, no sabia si estaban o si Robert ya les había dado tareas para colaborar con todo esto, subí de dos en dos los escalones y al entrar a mi habitación lo único que hice fue sentarme en la orilla de mi cama pensando en todo lo que habia pasado en tan poco tiempo, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y nuevamente los recuerdos de todo lo que viví con Judy volvieron a mi cabeza. Sin querer pensar más empecé a buscar mi ropa limpia, solo queria meterme en la ducha y dejar que todo se vaya por el desagüe pero al salir de mi habitación me encontré de cara con Rachel, iba a pasar a su lado pero sentí un extraño calor subir por todo mi brazo izquierdo y cuando lo miré era la mano de Rachel la que me habia frenado.

\- Supe lo que paso Quinn - si que volaban rapido las moticias, yo solo asentí - ¿Estas bien? - podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Si, estoy bien - fue lo único que dije soltandome de su agarre de manera suave para terminar de meterme en em baño.

No puede estarme pasando todo esto con solo un toque de ella, no puedo dejar que sus ojos me hechicen de la manera en que lo hacen, es inevitable no mirarla a los ojos y sentir que puedo perderme en ellos y quedarme asi para siempre. ¿Como hago para que se aleje de mi? No puedo dejar que se meta en mi, que derrumbe todo lo que he construido solo con un toque de su mano. Bastantes personas he perdido en lo que va estos dos meses y no quiero encariñarme con alguien y vivir con el miedo de perderla dia a dia.

Todos esos pensamientos desapareciendo en tanto el agua hizo contacto con mi piel, si algo me gustaba de estos momentos es que puedo dejar mi mente en blanco haciendo de esa manera que tanto mi cuerpo como mi cabeza se relajen de tal forma que todo se ve mucho mejor. Estuve cerca de media hora bajo el chorro de agua cuando decidí que debia salir ya y ocupar mi tiempo en otra cosa y dejar de pensar tanto.

Envolví la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y despúes de ver que no haya nadie dando vuelta por el pasillo me metí a mi habitación para poder vestirme pero cuando pensé que todo estaria tranquilo ahi estaba nuevamente mi castigo personal, encontré a Rachel de espaldas a mi observando algo que no supe lo que era hasta que la llame.

\- ¿Rachel? - la llame captando su atención y en tsnto se dio vuelta pude reconocer inmediatamente que era lo que veia tan detenidamente, mi cuerpo se puso tengo y pude sentir como el enojo empezaba a formarse en mi interior - ¿Que crees que estas hsciendo? - medio grité arrebatandole la foto de sus manos.

\- Quinn.. Yo.. Lo siento - fue lo unico que dijo pero yo no me iba a quedar callada.

\- No tienes ningun derecho a revisar mis cosas, el que vivamos en la misma casa no significa que puedas violar mi privacidad - ¿Quien se cree que es?

\- No volverá a ocurrir - fue lo ultimo que dijo saliendo de mi habitacion sin siquiera dejar que le respondiera. Mierda.

Dejé la foto de Beth encima de la cama y rapidamente empecé a cambiarme de ropa. Siempre que debo hacer turnos o salir de aqui para ir a buscar cosas que nos faltan uso este estilo de ropa, un jeans ajustado a mis piernas, una polera manga corta en este caso de color rojo, mis converse rojas, mi gorro favorito que siempre ando trayendo conmigo de color gris y mi infaltable chaqueta de cuero negra que me regalo Judy para mi ultimo cumpleaños. Guardé la foto en el bolsillo de adentro de mi chaqueta, coloque mi cuchillo en mi cinturon y mi arma en mi muslo de la pierna derecha bien ajustada a mi y salí de la casa pegando un fuerte portazo alertando a todos.

Mientras más me iba acercando a donde tenia que cubrir el turno de vigilancia más lento caminaba, no por que no quisiera ir a hacer guardía sino por el simple hecho de ver la cara desesperada de Mila.

Podia ver perfectamente que estaba bastante cansada y sus ojeras fueron las que la delataron, soltó un suspiro en tsnto estuve frente a ella entregandome el arma que nunca se movia de ese lugar.

\- Alguien esta desesperada por irse a casa - dije sintiendo ternura por ella, no niego que Mila es bastante guapa, su cuerpo esbelto y piernas largas la hacen ver muy sexy, su pelo negro y largo que le llega a la mitad de su espalda, el cual he visto pocas veces suelto ya que siempre lo tiene amarrado a una coleta para que no le moleste la cara. Fue uba de las personas que más llamó mi atención cuando la vi pero con el pasar del tiempo la empecé a ver solamente como una amiga. No se me hizo para nada dificil darme cuenta de que con Mila las cosas serian demasiado distintas, si habia algo que me preocupa mucho es que no me siento capaz de cuidar a alguien mas de todo lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, no fui capaz de cuidar de Judy pero Mila me sorprendio cuando demostró que se podia defender ella sola y ese miedo desapareció.

\- Alguien anda graciosita hoy - dijo mostrandome su lengua de manera infantil - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto como todos los demás, ya me estaba cansando de la misma pregunta.

\- Si Mila, estoy bien - dije girando los ojos.

\- Uy! Que humor el que te cargas - iba a responderle pero no pude. A lo lejos ví como Rachel iba caminando muy alegre con Finn, no sé como lo aguanta la verdad, aun no llevan mi un dia aqui y ya lo detesto. La forma en que la mira, en como quiere tener contacto aiempre con ella y al parecer es bastante tonto, las conversaciones que he compartido con él, bueno fue solo una y yo ni siquiera hablaba, hacia preguntas bien estupidas y eso termino por desagradarme aún más - Oh Oh! Al parecer la Gran Quinn Fabray ya puso el ojo en su victima - la quede mirando sin intender de que hablaba.

\- No hables estupideces ¿quieres? - dije dandome vuelta y mirando hacia el bosque donde ellos llegaron.

\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a mantener eso de no dejar que nadie se te acerque? - la quede mirando mal.

\- No vayas por ahí Mila - de verdad no queria hablar del tema.

\- Tarde o temprano vas a tener que hablarlo Quinn - dijo mirandome fijo.

\- ¿No que querias descansar? - dije dando por finalizada la conversación.

\- Si, ya me voy - y así sin despedirse se fue a su casa.

Sé que nadie va a entender por que hago todo esto, por que no quiero que la gente se acerque a mi mas que lo justo y necesario pero tampoco espero que lo hagan, lo único que quiero es poder vivir tranquila y tratar de sobrevivir lo que mas pueda sin tener que preocuparme por alguien mas. Puede que sea egoista pensar asi pero no puedo hacer mas nada. Que viva con Rachel, Dylan y Brittany no significa que sean importantes para mi, no lo son y espero que no lo sean en un futuro así tenga que ignorarlos lo haré.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :) Muchisimas gracias a todos los que estan leyendo mi historia, los que comentan, los que la ponen en sus favoritos y a los que no comentan pero estan ahí dandose un tiempesito para leerla de verdad muchas gracias. Me encantaria saber que es lo que piensan, si les esta gustando o no. Comenten y disfruten asi como yo disfruto escribiendola. Se vienen nuevos personajes y nuevas aventuras asi que se vienen sorpresas :)

Nuevamente muchisimas gracias :*

Fer.

Capitulo 03: Lo inevitable.

Día 65:

Dos días han pasado desde que hablé por última vez con Rachel, e intentado muchisimas veces acercarme a ella y disculparme por como la trate pero cada vez que me quiero acercar se aleja de mí lo más rápido que puede o simplemente me ignora, daría lo que sea por que me dirigiera aunque sea una mirada pero ni eso hace. La última vez que quise hablarle fue cuando nos encontramos en las escaleras cuando apenas había salido el sol, ya no podía quedarme en la cama dando vueltas y decidí levantarme, ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre aunque en su cara podía notarse que no había dormido nada, quise preguntarle si se encontraba bien y parecia que ella quería que le preguntara pero no salieron las palabras, quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y cuando quise hablar fue demasiado tarde, solo escuché como cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Hoy por primera vez saldré de aquí para buscar provisiones y algunas cosas que estan haciendo falta como medicamentos, comida y algunos elementos de higiene. Según Robert me haría bien salir de aquí y que me de cuenta de como estaban las cosas lejos de nuestro lugar seguro, no quise decirle que no por que siento curiosidad de ver que es lo que nos rodea. Me mandó a que me junté con Puckerman para que pueda darme algunos consejos y ordenes ya que él es que va siempre acargo de estas busquedas. Miro mi reloj y ya van más de media hora desde que llegué y aun no se digna a aparecer, no es un lugar tan grande como para decir alguna excusa como las que siempre se dicen, me quede dormido mi alarma no sonó, había demasiado tráfico y si hay algo que me molesta es que me hagan esperar. Estaba a punto de irme cuando Puckerman apareció.

\- Perdón rubia, estaba en una reunión importante - dijo excusandose mientras se terminaba de arreglar su ropa, bien importante la reunión. Yo solo lo miré y asentí - Robert ya me comunicó que te uniras al grupo así que te entregare todo lo que necesitas - de pronto abrió una puerta dejandome ver todo un arsenal de armas.

\- Wow - dije mirando para todos lados - No sabía que teníamos tantas armas - todo lo que alguna vez ví en los videojuegos estaba aquí.

\- Robert prefiere mantenerlo en secreto y que solo nosotros lo sepamos asi que será mejor que sepas guardar el secreto sino estarás en graves problemas - asentí aún asombrada por todo lo que había aquí - Toma - dijo entregandome un cuchillo un poco más grande que el que yo tenía - Sacate el cinturón - lo quede mirando sin siquiera moverme un poco - Calma las hormonas rubia, se que te mueres por un poco de esto - dijo apuntandose a él - pero no es para eso que quiero que te lo saques - pude ver que solo estaba bromeando así que me relaje un poco y reí sacandome el cinturón donde tenía mi cuchillo.

\- ¿A donde iremos a buscar todas las cosas? - pregunté mientras miraba algunas armas.

\- A unos cinco kilometros de aquí hay una pequeña clínica donde esperamos encontrar los medicamentos que necesitamos, la comida la buscaremos en los alrededores al igual que lo demás - lo observé mientras él se movia de un lado para otro buscando algo hasta que lo encontró - Toma - en sus manos tenía un cinturón que se enganchaban también a las dos piernas y en ambos lados tenía fundas para poner armas, en la parte de arriba tenía varios espacios para poner cuchillos y cargadores, se la recibí un poco emocionada pero no quise demostrarselo.

\- ¿Quién más irá con nosotros? - ví que él también se puso un cinturón como el que me había pasado.

\- Mila, Chris y Santana - puse mala cara al escuchar el nombre de Satán - Se que puede ser desagradable la mayoría de las veces pero una vez que la conoces te das cuenta de que no es como se deja ver.

\- Tengo que ver para creer - se rió un poco por mi reacción.

\- Ten - dijo llamando mi atención cuando vi que tenía dos armas en sus manos - Esta es una Beretta 92 y estos son tres cargadores para que los pongas en el cinturón a parte del que ya tiene la pistola - no sé mucho de armas pero se ve genial, apunté varias veces - Esta de aquí es una Glock también con tres cargadores aparte del que ya tiene puesto - guardé la primera que me paso para poder probar esta última y no se me hizo tan dificil.

\- Son demasiado geniales Puck - dije mirandolo y viendo que le agradó como le dije.

\- Se que esta es la primera vez que sales con nosotros a explorar y quiero que sepas algo rubia - puse toda mi atención en él - Las cosas allá afuera estan peores a como lo vimos en un principio, ya nada es igual a como estabamos acostumbrados así que quiero que en todo momento estes cerca de nosotros, si alguién esta en problema no se le abandona y luchamos por protegernos la espalda sin importar nada - asentí a todo lo que me iba diciendo - Si salimos los cinco de aquí volveremos los cinco y lucharemos por que así sea. No solo nuestras familias dependen de nosotros sino que todas las personas que estan aquí. ¿Estás segura de querer salir con nosotros? - preguntó mirandome directo a los ojos.

\- Si Puck, estoy segura - dije mirandolo fijamente - Quiero hacerlo.

\- Me alegra saberlo rubia - me sonrió - Nos reuniremos en la entrada en una hora más así que no demores - todo esto me lo dijo saliendo del cuarto de las armas.

\- Nos vemos ahi entonces - dije saliendo - Hasta luego Puck.

\- Hasta luego rubia - dijo haciendo un saludo militar, yo solo reí.

Me sentía un poco extraña con las armas en cada una de mis piernas moviendose junto conmigo pero tengo que acostumbrarme, si sé como ocupar un arma pero nunca algo como estas y creo que debo acostumbrarme lo más rápido que pueda.

Caminé de regreso a la casa así podía prepararme mentalmente para lo que se venía ahora, sé que en su momento mi pensamiento era muy distinto al de ahora por eso preferia mil veces quedarme aquí vigilando en vez de salir a buscar proviciones para el resto pero no quería que otras personas dependan de mi y sé que suena altanero decirlo pero así pensaba. ¿En que momento cambio todo? Todo cambio cuando tres personas irrumpieron en mi lugar seguro para ponerlo de cabeza, todas las mañanas podía sentir unas pequeñas manitos en mi cara intentando despertarme, todos los días una rubía alta pero con alma e inocencia de una niña pequeña me sacaba sonrisas con sus cuentos de unicornios o con las historias de su gato gordo fumador y adicto a las apuestas pero si alguien habia puesto mi mundo al revés fue una pequeña morena que cada día al entrar a casa me espera con un aroma exquisito saliendo de la cocina llenando mi mente y mi corazón de sensaciones que creía perdidas pero que ahí seguían gracias a ella.

En tanto crucé la puerta de entrada esperé sentir ese aroma que tanto me gustaba pero no fue así y me preocupé, entre en la cocina y no había igual que en la sala, revisé el baño y nada, subí corriendo las escaleras entrando en el cuarto de Dylan y Brittany pero no estaban, salí más que rápido esperando encontrarlos en la habitación de Rachel y mi sorpresa fue encontrarlos acostados, Rachel y Britt a cada lado de Dylan que estaba durmiendo con una toalla mojada encima de su frente. Brittany dormía al igual que el pequeño y Rachel solo se quedo mirandome despúes de dos días sin hacerlo, le sonreí esperando que hiciera lo mismo pero su sonrisa nunca llegó, se paró despacio de la cama haciendome una seña para que salieramos así los dejabamos descansar tranquilos. Una vez que estuvimos afuera quise preguntarle que estaba pasando pero Rachel paso a mi lado sin decir nada, esta vez no iba a dejar que se vaya así que la agarre de su brazo sintiendo nuevamente esa electricidad.

\- Porfavor Rachel - dije practicamente suplicando - ¿Qué le pasa a Dylan? - espere su respuesta por unos segundos aflojando cada vez más el agarre en su brazo pero antes de que la soltara habló.

\- Anoche estuvo con un poco de tos pero no le tomamos mucha importancia - empezó a contarme y yo la escuchaba atentamente - Despúes de que almorzamos me dí cuenta de que estaba decaído y sus ojitos estaban extraños así que le toque su frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre - podía notar su preocupación en su voz - Intentamos bajarle la temperatura pero no ha bajado nada y se quedo dormido en mis brazos asi que lo acostamos - terminó de hablar pero ninguna de las dos nos movimos.

\- Ven - le dije sin soltarla pero esta vez le tome su mano, caminamos al final del pasillo y salté un poco agarrando una cuerda haciendo que del techo caiga una escalera que nos llevaba a una tercera planta. Subimos en silencio acercandonos a una ventana de donde se podia ver todo a nuestro alrededor.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - me preguntó soltandose de mi mano pero no se alejo.

\- ¿Ves todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor? - ella solo asintió - En unos minutos saldré junto con cuatro personas más y le traeré medicina a Dylan para que se sienta mejor - podía sentir su mirada fija en mi.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? - pregunto esta ves mirando por la ventana - Pensé que no te agradaba tenernos aquí.

\- Sé que no he sido la persona más agradable con ustedes y disculpame por como te trate ese día, no debí hacerlo pero - me quedé callada unos segundos - No ha sido fácil para mi todo esto ¿sabes? - esta ves fui yo la que aparto la mirada.

\- Para nadie a sido fácil todo lo que ha pasado, no solo tú ha tenido que vivir situaciónes difíciles - se notaba que estaba bastante molesta conmigo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu historia Rachel? - pregunte sin mirarla dandole un poco de espacio esperando que me contara.

\- Me había ido de vacaciones con mis amigas por dos semanas - empezó a hablar despúes de varios minutos - Todo estaba bien, hablaba con mis padres todos los días y por lo que siempre me decian todo seguía igual. Cuando nos enteramos de todo lo que estaba pasando tomamos nuestras cosas y regresamos, eso fue el mismo día cuando todo se transformó en un caos. Las calles estaban cortadas así que tuvimos que dejar el auto y caminar, nos separamos y solo quedamos Brittany y yo ya que su casa estaba cerca de la mía pero cuando pasamos a la suya estaba vacia, sus padres se fueron sin siquiera dejarle una nota diciendole donde iban a estar o hacia donde se dirigian, nada - podía sentir el dolor en su voz al recordar todo - Salimos de su casa con la esperanza de encontrar pronto a sus padres y corrimos a la mía esperando encontrarlos bien pero no fue así - la miré al escuchar como se le quebraba la voz, pusé mi mano encima de la suya dandole un apretón - Lo único que encontré fue a mi papá Leroy encima de mi otro papá Hiram mordiendolo como si fuera un animal devorando a su presa - no sabía que decirle, nunca me imaginé que había pasado por una situación así, tiré suavemente de ella para envolverla en mis brazos haciendo que se aferre a mi soltando todo lo que tenía dentro.

\- Lo siento mucho Rach - dije en un susurro cerca de su oido - Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso.

\- Me costó mucho tiempo asimilar que ya no estarán más conmigo pero no puedo hacer nada para que regresen - dijo separandose de mi y me sentí sorprendida de su manera de pensar - No quiere decir que los haya olvidado por que no hay día en que ellos no esten en mi mente pero ahora hay dos personitas que hacen de mi vida un lugar mejor y debo cuidarlos - sabía perfectamente como se sentía.

\- Te prometo que nos les pasará nada ni a tí ni a ellos - dije dandome por vencida, se habían colado en mi corazón sin pedir permiso y por nada del mundo dejaré que vuelvan a sufrir de esa manera - Ahora debo irme, ya es hora de partir - miré la hora en mi reloj y solo tenia diez minutos para llegar con los demás.

\- Cuidate mucho Quinn - escuche que me decia mientras bajabamos las escaleras .

\- No te preocupes que estare de regreso antes de lo que imaginas - entré a mi habitación buscando mi mochila y mi chaqueta de cuero colocando la foto de Beth en el bolsillo de adentro.

\- ¿Te esperamos para la cena? - preguntó mirandome de lo alto de la escalera.

\- No me la perdería por nada del mundo - dije regalandole una sonrisa antes de salir de la casa.

Al salir de la casa me di cuenta de que ya estaban todos en la entrada seguramente esperando que llegara así que empecé a correr hacia ellos, pude ver que también estaba Robert seguramente dando las últimas ordenes. Al llegar todos me quedaron mirando pero la única que de verdad se alegraba de que estuviera ahí era Mila, le sonreí poniendome seria de inmediato al llegar al lado de Puck.

\- Necesito que estén aquí antes de la media noche, no pueden pasar la noche fuera - escuché que decia Robert - La idea es que todo se haga de manera rápida y limpia.

\- No te preocupes jefe - dijo Puck poniendole una mano en su hombro - estaremos aquí antes de la media noche y dejaremos el lugar despejado por si necesitamos volver.

\- No volverán a ir a ese lugar otra vez - dijo más serio de lo normal, algo estaba pasando y al ver la cara de Santana y Mila supe que pensaban lo mismo que yo - Tienen que ir, traer todo lo que puedan y regresar sin novedad ¿Está claro? - todos asentimos a su pregunta.

\- ¿Deberiamos saber algo Robert? - preguntó Santana y ví como Robert se tensó.

\- El lugar al que van es una pequeña clinica donde se atendieron personas infectadas y no sabemos cuantos caminantes hay por que nunca a sido explorado - empezó a contarnos que era lo que pasaba - Ese edificio tiene tres pisos y por lo mismo deben tener cuidado ya que no sabemos a que se enfretaran allá - todos asentimos atentos - deben entrar, despejar los tres pisos y buscar todo lo que podamos necesitar sin contratiempos.

\- Entonces deberiamos partir ya si queremos volver lo más pronto posible - dijo Puck acercandose a la van en la que nos movilizaremos.

\- Robert - dije llamando su atención - ¿Podrías decirle a Isabella que pase por la casa? - Isabella es enfermera y es la que se encarga de mantenernos sanos.

\- ¿Porqué?¿Pasa algo? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Es Dylan, anoche tuvo mucha tos y ahora esta con fiebre alta, Rachel a intentado bajarsela pero no ha podido - me quedaria mucho más tranquila sabiendo que lo verian.

\- Claro, le dire a Isabella que vaya para allá así lo ve - al escucharlo solte un suspiro de alivio - No te preocupes ¿Si? - asentí y él emprendio su camino a casa de Isabella.

\- ¡MUEVE TU PALIDO CULO RUBIA! - escuché como gritaba Santana ya subida en la van haciendo reir a todos. Solo le levanté el dedo del medio.

\- Toma rubia - me dijo Puck mientras me entregaba una Beretta AR70 y me dí cuenta de todos llevaban una igual. Al tomarla se me hizo extraño ya que nunca habia tenido un arma tan grande como esta, igual me paso varios cargadores los que guardé en los bolsillos de mi pantalón militar.

Veo como los árboles pasan de manera rápida a nuestro lado desapareciendo unos kilometros adelante. Chris era el encargado de manejar y Puck iba a su lado mirando un mapa que tenia en sus manos, Santana, Mila y yo ibamos sentadas atrás sin decir ni una palabra, solamente concentradas en lo que debiamos hacer.

Cerré mis ojos un momento y me puse a pensar en Rachel, no era justo todo lo que tuvo que pasar, yo por lo menos pude pasar un tiempo con Judy antes de que se transformara, pude despedirme de ella pero Rachel no, intento ponerme en su lugar y no hubiera soportado algo así. Pienso en Dylan, todo lo queun niño tan pequeño como él tiene que pasar a diario, tener que crecer entre tanta destrucción, rodeado de tanta mierda. En unos años más no verá las cosas como las ve ahora, toda esa inocencia que aun hay en sus ojos se irá y eso me llena de miedo. Estaba ensemismada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera sentí cuando llegamos al lugar, me dí cuenta cuando Puck se bajo del auto para ver si todo estaba bien, al ver que todo estaba en orden abrió la puerta donde estabamos nosotras y Chris salio por su cuenta.

\- Bien - empezó a - esta es la clinica de la que hablabamos, como ven tiene tres pisos - apuntó el edificio - Hay una salida por la parte de atrás y la que dá al estacionamiento, entraremos todos juntos y así como vayamos avanzando iremos limpiando todo el lugar - miré a mi alrededor y no se veía ningún caminante pero no estoy segura de que adentro sea lo mismo - ¿Están listos? - preguntó mirandonos y todos asentimos - Entonces entremos - Puck entró primero seguido de Santana, detrás de Satán entre yo y Mila venía detrás dejando por último a Chris, ibamos todos atentos cuando escuche un susurro cerca de mi oido.

\- Yo te cubro - me dijo Mila dandome un apretón en mi hombro.

Me sentía mucho mejor al tener a Mila a solo unos pasos de mí, no me daba miedo pero sentía esos nervios al ser la primera vez en algo como esto, sentir que hay personas dependiendo de ti hace que todo sea más tenso. Al recorrer los primeros metros dentro de la clinica no se veia nada fuera de lo normal, si había mucha sangre por todas partes pero hasta el momento no habiamos visto rastros de caminantes, al llegar al pasillo donde habian varias puertas nos separamos sacando los cuchillos, no podiamos hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de los zombies.

Cada uno llevabamos una mochila en donde iriamos guardando todo, encontré algunas cosas como alcohol, gasas, vitaminas, antibioticos y anti-inflamatorios. Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta las cosas cambiaron un poco, al mirar por el pasillo visualisamos varios caminantes pero nos parecio extraño ya que no se movian, solo estaban parados de espalda a nosotros, avanzamos sigilosamente, la primera en enterrarle un cuchillo en la cabeza fue Santana, siguiendola yo con el segundo zombie y por último Chris para dejar todo despejado. Encontramos calmantes, jarabes para niños, que a decir verdad era lo que más me interesaba, Puck encontró algunas pastillas y condones, fue lo primero que guardó en su mochila al igual que Chris, hombres tenian que ser.

Estabamos llegando a la tercera planta cuando choqué con la espalda de Santana, Puck se quedó quieto de repente pidiendonos silencio, ninguno entendia nada hasta que vimos lo que había al final del pasillo, era un zombie de al menos dos metros y de su espalda salian varias espinas demasiado enormes para ser reales. De a poco empezamos a retroceder intentando no hacer ruido pero al parecer esa cosa ya sabia que estabamos ahí, de la nada levantó su cabeza empezando a olfatear algo y en cuanto nos encontró volteó a vernos gruñendo de tal manera que nos hizo doler los oidos, nunca habia escuchado algo así, nunca me imagine que esas cosas podian mutar a algo como eso, tenemos que salir si o si lo más rápido que podamos. Nos dimos vuelta y empezamos a bajar las escaleras pero al llegar abajo nos dimos cuenta de que la entrada principal estaba llena de caminantes esperando por nosotros, por ahí no podríamos salir.

\- Hay que salir por atrás - dijo Chris guiandonos a traves de los pasillos pero cada vez los gruñidos se escuchaban más cerca.

\- Salgan de aqui - nos dijo Santana quedandose un poco más atrás mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su mochila.

\- No podemos dejarla aquí - dije dandome cuenta de que los demás no habian dejado de correr. Me quedé observando como Santana ponia unas cosas a los lados de la puerta por donde tendrian que pasar lo zombies pero se estaba demorando más de la cuenta, corrí lo más rápido que pudé cuando ví que un caminante más rápido que los otros se acercaba hacia Satán y antes de que la alcanzara le clavé mi cuchillo en su cabeza, ni siquiera pude procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando sentí que me agarraban de la mano jalandome y corrimos hacia la salida. Afuera ya estaba la van esperando por nosotras y de un salto estabamos adentro. Lo último que vimos de ese lugar fue una gran explosión y escombros saltar por todas partes.

\- ¡¿Estas loca rubia culona?! - me gritó Santana - Si te digo que corras debes hacerlo, sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de decir gracias? - de verdad no podia creer lo que estaba pasando - Te acabo de salvar el culo Santana, de no ser por mí a esta hora tendrías a ciento de zombies comiendo tu cuerpo - ya me estaba alterando.

\- En ningun momento te pedí que me salvaras - cada vez estaba más cerca de mi.

\- Pues ya estamos a mano - Ni ganas de discutir tenía.

Sé que la primera vez tambien me comporté de la misma manera, que Santana me habia pedido lo mismo por haberme salvado de no convertirme en una de esas cosas y aunque ahora estabamos a mano si hubiera sido en otra situación tampoco iba a dejarla sola. Cuando hablé con Puck el mismo dijo que no nos abandonabamos, que todos luchabamos juntos y ellos salieron dejando a Santana ahí sin saber si iba a poder salir o no. Estuve a punto de decir algunas cosas cuando el auto se detuvo, estabamos frente a una tienda donde podriamos encontrar comida, nos bajamos en silencio esperando no encontrarnos más con algo como eso.

La primera en entrar fuí yo y me di cuenta de que todo estaba despejado, Chris y Puck fueron a la parte de atrás de la tienda para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden y por lo que veíamos de la tienda ya había sido saqueada pero no todas las cosas, encontramos varias latas de comida, arroz, fideos, legumbres y más que eso no habia o eso era lo que pensamos. Estabamos ya por irnos cuando escuchamos que Mila nos llamaba, rapidamente nos acercamos a la parte de atras de la tienda y había una puerta que estaba cerrada pero no por mucho tiempo ya que de una patada Puck la había abierto, adentro habían varias cajas selladas así que cada uno agarro una y empezamos a abrirlas, nuestro asombro fue que dentro de las cajas había comida, pilas, linternas, diferentes cosas que podian servirnos y una de esas cajas me llamó la atención por que en su interior tenía juguetes, de todo tipos, para niños y niñas. Inmediatamente pensé en Dylan, se podría feliz si pudiera llevarle todo esto así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarre para subirlo a la van.

22:00 pm. Y ya ibamos de regreso a casa, todo había sido fácil a excepción de esa cosa grande que nos encontramos en la clinica y todo lo que pasamos al salir de ahí pero viendo todo lo demás habia sido pan comido. Practicamente cinco horas habíamos ocupado entre el viaje ida y vuelta ya que a la salida de la comunidad y el haber entrado en la carretera nos habíamos encontrado con varios autos bloqueando el camino pero rodeamos un poco logrando pasar sin problemas al igual que lo hicimos de vuelta. No pensé que estaría tan ansiosa por volver a casa pero así me sentía, solo queria volver y verla, ver su sonrisa hermosa que tanto me alegra. Lu fue el encargado de abrir la puerta principal para que entremos y le avisó a Robert por radio que habiamos llegado, nosotros solo pasamos de largo llegando a donde teniamos guardada la comida y empezamos a descargar la van.

\- Veo que les fue bastante bien - Fue lo primero que dijo al vernos - ¿Todo bien?¿Ninguna novedad? - preguntó mirandonos uno a uno.

\- Todo bien jefe - dijo Puck - Aunque - iba a continuar hablando pero se arrepintió.

\- Cuando estabamos recorriendo la clinica nos encontramos con algo nuevo - dije llamando su atención - Era de dos metros mas o menos pero eso no fue lo que nos impactó, sino las espinas que le salian de la espalda, como si fueran su arma o no se - termine de decir esperando que pudiera asimilar la información.

\- ¿Están mutando? - preguntó asombrado.

\- Al parecer sí - dijo Mila - Por lo que pudimos ver los demás zombies le hacen caso ya que solo habiamos encontrado unos cuantos resagados por toda la clinica y estaban en un estado pacifico, mirando hacia la nada esperando que algo les diera la orden - Tenía razón, yo también lo había notado - Cuando lo encontramos en la última planta nos olfateo y fue ahí cuando gruñó llamando a todos los demás y fue cosa de segundos cuando todo esstaba repleto de esas cosas - terminó de contar.

\- Mierda - dijo en un susurro bastante preocupado pero de un momento a otro su estado cambio - Gracias por lo que han hecho. Buen trabajo - y así sin esperar respuesta se fué.

Todos nos quedamos mirando sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, nosotros también estabamos preocupados por lo que habiamos visto pero no podiamos darle mucha vuelta al asunto ya que no podiamos ir por ahí cazando esas cosas, era mejor ya no pensar en eso y seguir como estabamos.

Dejamos las armas en el cuarto con las demás quedandonos solo con el cuchillo y salimos de ahí para ir a casa, todo estaba iluminado por la luna, hoy esta más grande que nunca y se ve hermosa, caminé despacio con una pequeña cajita donde llevaba algunas cosas que había encontrado. En tanto entré a la casa sentí como un pequeño cuerpecito se aferraba a mi pierna y haciendo que mi corazón se llene de ternura.

\- Hola mi pequeño hombre de la casa - dije poniendome a su altura para poder abrazarlo mejor y levantarlo en mis brazos haciendo que Dylan se acurrucara en mi pecho.

\- Hola - dijo apenas en un susurro pero pude notar su voz rasposa.

\- ¿Como te sientes? - le pregunté mientras nos sentabamos en el sofá pero no se quiso alejar de mi así que lo acomodé en mis piernas - Un pajarito de contó que estabas enfermito - en tanto escuchó eso levantó su cabeza mirandome curioso.

\- ¿Un pajarito? - pregunto y yo asentí - Me duele aquí - dijo apuntando su garganta. Podía ver sus ojitos llorosos y su pequeña nariz roja por la congestión.

\- Isabella iba a venir a verte - en tanto escucho el nombre ví como fruncía su entrecejo - ¿Vinó? - pregunté para asegurarme que ya lo había revisado pero no fue él el que respondió.

\- Si vino - en tanto escuché la voz de Rachel sonreí al igual que ella - a los pocos minutos de que te fuiste - dijo mientras nos miraba atenta - Está enojado conmigo por que le acabo de dar su medicamento - al mirar la carita de Dylan me dí cuenta que no la miraba y tenía sus bracitos cruzados.

\- No te enojes pequeño - pude ver como me miró enojado ahora conmigo levantando su manito con sus cinco deditos levantados haciendome recuerdo de que ya no era pequeño. Rachel y yo reimos por su actitud y aproveché de darle besitos en sus deditos - ¿Si te digo que te trate algo seguiras enojado con nosotras? - le pregunté poniendo la caja encima de sus piernas mientras Rachel se sentaba a nuestro lado.

\- ¿Es para mí? - preguntó esta vez emocionado - ¿Todo todo?

\- Todo no, pero si algunas cosas son para ti - veia como de a poco iba abriendo la caja sin moverse y me dio risa ver su carita cuando saque lo que tenía para él, de la caja saqué varios autitos de colección que aún estaban en su caja, varios modelos que sin duda lo iban a entretener - Toma - le dije poniendolos en sus manitos - Todos estos son para ti.

\- Gracias - dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla, ver su sonrisa fue lo mejor, saber que podía hacerlo feliz con todo esto a nuestro alrededor sin duda no tiene precio.

\- ¿Porqué lo haces? - escuché que me preguntaba Rachel pero no entendí a que se refería - ¿Porqué tienes estos detalles con Dylan? - solo quede mirando al pequeño.

\- Por que no quiero que se pierda su infancia por todo lo que estamos pasando, por que no tiene culpa de todo esto y por más que lo evite y se coló en mi corazón - era extraño decir algo así - Y no solo él se coló en mi corazón - dije mirandola fijamente a los ojos y ví como se sonrojaba. Iba a seguir hablando cuando escuché que Brittany venía bajando las escaleras.

\- ¡Mira Britt, Quinn me trajo autos! - gritó Dylan emocionado mostrandole sus juguetes.

\- ¿A mi no me trajiste nada? - preguntó haciendo pucheros.

\- Cierra los ojos Britt - hizo lo que le dije de inmediato estirando sus manos en donde deje un unicornio de peluche.

\- Gracias, Gracias - repetía mientras saltaba y me abrazaba, parece que le gustó su regalo.

Nos quedamos un rato más observando como jugaban a algo que solo ellos entendían, por más que quiera evitarlo era imposible, ya no los quiero fuera de mi vida y solo llevan aquí conmigo un par de días, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará más adelante si seguimos así, pero como no todo puede ser maravilloso escuchamos como la puerta se abría de golpe dejando ver como Finn entraba de manera pesada a la casa, me molesta su presencia, me molesta que mientras todos hacemos algo él solo se dedique a andar de allá para acá supuestamente ayudando pero lo único que consigue es estorbar. Rachel ya tenía una ocupación que era ayudar a Mary a racionar la comida, Brittany se esta entrenando duro para poder hacer guardía y cuando no esta haciendo eso cuida de Dylan, a Finn lo pusieron a reforzar los muros que nos protejen pero decidieron sacarlo poniendolo a ayudar a Harry con los animales, tampoco lo quisieron ahí por que les tenía miedo ¡Eran unos cuantos cerdos y dos vacas! Robert ya no sabia donde ponerlo y por esos decidió no asignarle ninguna tarea y que él mismo tenga la iniciativa para ayudar en donde se sienta más comodo, cosa que no hizo y prefiere mil veces andar vagando por todas partes en vez de ayudar. Lo detesto. Ahora viene haciendose el cansado imponiendo presencia cuando ni siquiera aquí es bienvenido.

\- ¿Está lista la cena? - pregunta sin siquiera saludar. ¿Quien se cree que es? Como si fueramos sus empleadas que deben tenerle todo listo.

\- Vas a tener que ir a cenar a otra parte - dije acercandome a él - por que aquí no tienes empleadas Finn, si quieres comer ganatelo como todos los que vivimos en esta casa.

\- ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo no me gano las cosas? Trabajo tanto como tú Quinn - los dos nos mirabamos de manera desafiante.

\- Si trabajar para ti es vagar de un lado para otro sin hacer nada por que no te dan los huevos entonces lo que yo hago o lo que hace Rachel y Britt es una explotación - ya bastante había aguantado su actitud.

\- Y al parecer trabajar para ti es estar todo el tiempo con un arma vigilando nada - dijo poniendo su ridicula cara de suficiencia como si hubiera ganado algo.

\- Al menos hago algo por los demás Finn, pero eres tan egoista que solo piensas en ti y en nadie más - le dije acercandome más a él esperando que diga algo para reventarle la cara. Su respuesta no llegó por que Rachel nos interrumpió.

\- No sigan peleando - dijo apuntando a donde estaba Britt y detrás de ella estaba Dylan escondido - la cena está lista y no soy tu empleada Finn asi que a la proxima si tienes hambre cocinate solo - sin esperar respuesta se fue a la cocina.

Me quedé mirando hacia la cocina por unos segundos y preferí subir a cambiarme de ropa por algo más comodo pero no ví que Dylan estaba en el baño de arriba intentando lavarse las manos pero no alcanzaba el lavamanos, lo ví ingeniarselas de todas las maneras posibles incluso parandose de puntitas pero no lo lograba. Podia ver su cara de frustración asi que decidí ayudarlo poniendole una caja de plastico que tenía en mi habitación donde guardaba algunas cosas pero ya podré organizarlas de otra forma así que cuando vio que lo ponia en el suelo se subió quedando a la altura ideal y pudo lavarse las manos como todo un hombre grande.

\- Ahora si ya eres grande - le dije despeinandolo un poco y el con su manito me pidió que me agachara y en cuanto me puse a su altura se trepó en mi espalda, baje con el de esa manera a la cocina donde ya estaba todo puesto y él reia divertido por como lo llevaba.

Cenamos tranquilamente, conversando entre nosotros, les conté como habia sido todo cuando salimos a buscar las cosas, eso si no le dije todo lo que habia pasado por que no queria preocuparlas pero esta vez si participé un poco mas en la conversación. Algunas de las cosas que encontramos fueron pasta de dientes, cepillos de dientes, hilo dental, cepillos de pelo y algunos maquillajes pero solo habia llevado algunas cosas que ya estaban en el baño del segundo piso que era el que mas ocupabamos.

Todos estos dias la que ha estado cocinando ha sido Rachel y no es que me queje de sus comidas por que de verdad podria comerlas toda la vida pero creo que es injusto habiendo tres mujeres en la casa asi que quien sabe y las atiendo yo un día de estos. Judy siempre me enseño a cocinar, desde muy niña que la veia todos los dias cocinando diferentes recetas y el haber sido una de sus pasiones me llevó a querer la cocina como ella lo hacía. El recordarla aquí, estando todos juntos me hace pensar en algo, que ella desde donde sea que esta me mando a estos maravillosos angelitos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :) Nuevo capitulo \o/ Que mejor manera de empezar el mes con una actualización. Espero de todo corazón que les este gustando la historia y que la disfruten como yo. Gracias por los comentarios, aunque no son muchos pero sé que muchos se han dado el tiempo de pasar por aquí y leerla así que eso me hace feliz. Intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia pero también me gustaria saber que opinan, creo que no cuesta mucho hacerse un tiempito y comentar que les esta pareciendo todo hasta el momento o que les gustaria que pase en los capitulos que siguen, así que estare esperando sus comentarios :)

Besos.

Fer.

Capitulo 04: Porque no todo lo bueno dura para siempre.

Día 66:

Es increíble ver como pueden cambiar tanto las cosas, hace tan solo unos días mi mente seguía cerrada a no dejar que nadie entre en mi vida por miedo ha que desaparezcan y así viví los últimos dos meses. Hoy tengo en mi vida tres personitas que se encargan día a día en derrumbar mis defensas y abrir mis ojos para que pueda ver que no todo en esta realidad tiene que ser malo y deben ser perdidas, sino que también pueden pasar cosas bonitas como las que estoy viviendo ahora.

Desde que desperté todo a sido maravilloso, como ya se está haciendo costumbre para los dos, Dylan es el encargado de despertarme y nos quedamos jugando un ratito en la cama o conversando de todo y nada a la vez hasta que escuchamos como Rachel nos grita desde la cocina que el desayuno está listo.

Siempre que bajamos después de lavarnos los dientes y arreglarnos vemos como Brittany está concentrada mirando peliculas mientra come su desayuno, esta mañana la película elegida es La era del hielo 3 y en tanto Dylan escuchó la voz de el perozoso corrió a sentarse al lado de la rubia por lo que esta vez me toca llevarle su vaso de leche y su cereal, son demasiado tiernos. Caminé hacia la cocina y ahí estaba, la dueña de mi sonrisa, me quedé observando como se movía, desde la primera vez que la ví haciendo lo mismo que ahora se transformó en mi pasatiempo favorito, solo que esta vez no estaba cantando.

\- Buenos días - dije asustandola, ví como ponía su mano en su pecho tratando de controlar su corazón - Perdón, no quise asustarte - a pesar de que me dio risa su reacción igual me preocupé.

\- No te preocupes - dijo esta vez sonrojandose - Buen día - respondió - ¿Quieres café? - asentí, no hay nada mejor que tomarse una taza de café recién preparado, en cuanto me la pasó pude sentir el aroma exquisito - ¿Y Dylan? - me preguntó haciendome recuerdo de porqué estaba ahí.

\- Verdad, se quedó mirando la película con Britt - dije acercandome a la caja de cereal mientras Rachel me entregaba un bowl pequeño para que lo pusiera ahí haciendo que nuestros dedos se tocaran sintiendo nuevamente la electricidad en todo mi brazo y por su reacción supe que también la había sentido - ¿Lo sentiste? - le pregunté acercandome un poco a ella.

\- Si - fue lo único que dijo mirandome a los ojos.

\- Es extraño - y lo era, nunca había sentido algo así al tocar a alguien - ¿Lo habías sentido antes? - le pregunté pero esta vez negó - Me encantan tus ojos - no sé de donde salió pero ahora que la tengo tan cerca mio se ven más hermosos.

\- Gracias - dijo apartando su mirada de la mia mientras se sonrojaba - También me gustan tus ojos - esta vez fuí yo la que se sonrojó, subí mi mano hacia su mejilla y estuve a pocos centimetros de tocarla pero nos interrumpieron.

\- Tengo hambre - dijo Dylan intentando subirse a la silla haciendo que nos separaramos rapidamente. Rachel se acercó a él ayudandolo a subirse mientras yo le ponía su desayuno en la mesa - ¿Que hacían? - preguntó curioso y en momentos como este me pongo a pensar como un niño de tan solo cinco años puede ser tan inteligente y despierto para darse cuenta de todas esas cosas.

\- Nada pequeño - me encantaba decirle así solo para que juntara sus cejas - come tu cereal - no volvió a preguntar concentrandose esta vez en su desayuno.

Me quedé de pie afirmada en la encimera tomando mi café pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, no tengo idea de donde salen esas ganas de decirle todo el tiempo que es hermosa, que me gustan sus ojos, que ha cambiado mi vida y mi forma de pensar en tan solo unos días pero cuando quiero decirselo no me atrevo, a excepción de hoy.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos pero sin perder de vista a Dylan para ver que todo este en orden, aun puedo escuchar como Britt rié por algo que sale en la película, iba a decir a decir algo para hacer que la tensión en el ambiente desapareciera pero sentí como tocaban la puerta así que deje mi taza en el fregadero y fuí a abrir llevandome una sorpresa, nunca me espere que en la puerta de mi casa estaria nada más y nada menos que Satánas.

\- ¿Hola? - la saludé confundida. Por más que pensara alguna razón para que este aquí no la encontré.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - dijo entrando sin esperar a que la invitara a pasar.

\- Claro, adelante. Sientete como en casa - dije con sarcasmo cerrando la puerta - ¿Qué necesitas? - le pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta - ¿Santana? - traté de llamar su atención pero por más que pasaba mi mano delante de su cara no lograba nada, ni siquiera estaba pestañeando.

\- ¡Hola! - sentí como Britt me empujaba para saltar encima de Santana y abrazarla como si la conociera de toda la vida - Me llamo Brittany S. Pierce - se presentó esperando una respuesta pero no la obtuvo, me quedó mirando y simplemente levanté mis hombros.

\- ¿Que le pasa? - preguntó Rachel llegando a la sala con Dylan en sus brazos. Nunca me imaginé ver a Santana de esa manera.

\- Creo que Britt la mató de la impresión - dije riendo y viendo como la rubia le picaba las mejillas con sus dedos intentando que reaccionara hasta que lo consiguió.

\- Que hermosa - dijo en un susurro haciendo que Britt se sonrojara.

\- ¿Es mi idea o Santana se acaba de enamorar? - dije molestandola.

\- Ay callate rubia culona - me dijo esta vez saliendo completamente de su letargo.

\- Oh! Dijo una palabrota - ví como Dylan la apuntaba con su dedito acusador.

\- No te metas enano - Santana se estaba ganando la peor mirada de enojo por parte de Dylan y me dio un poco de miedo, nah, se veia bastante adorable con su entrecejo fruncido. Ví como Rachel le susurraba algo en el oido mientras le sobaba su espalda intentando calmarlo y lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- Santana - la llamé logrando esta vez tener toda su atención - ¿Tienes algo que decirme? - por algo habia ido a mi casa o ¿no?

\- Ah si - se acordó - ¿podemos ir a otro lugar para hablar? - preguntó cambiando completamente su actitud volviendo a ser la Santana López que conozco.

\- Claro - dije - Vayamos a caminar - sin decir nada más salí detrás de Santana en completo silencio, pude ver la cara de tristeza de Britt.

Caminamos sin decir palabra alguna hasta que llegamos a su casa y nos sentamos en la escalera que daba a la puerta, estuvimos así como cinco minutos y la verdad ya me estaba cansando. Si fue hasta mi casa para que hablemos era porque tiene que ser algo importante ¿no? Estuve a punto de pararme para regresar a casa cuando escuche como Santana empezaba hablar descolocandome.

\- Gracias - dijo tomandome de sorpresa, la quede mirando sin entender nada - Por no dejarme sola ayer en la clinica, por regresar y ayudarme - oh, fue lo unico que pensé.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer López - dije sentandome de nuevo a su lado - No iba a dejarte sola.

\- Por lo mismo, por que no lo dudaste y en vez de salir con los demás decidiste quedarte y cubrirme la espalda - era demasiado extraño escucharla hablar así.

\- Somos un equipo ¿no? Eso es lo que hacemos, cubrirnos la espalda sin importar nada - fue lo único que le dije haciendo que mi hombro choque con el suyo.

\- ¿Como lo haces? - preguntó cambiando de tema despúes de estar varios minutos en silencio, solo la quede mirando - ¿Como haces para convivir con ellas y el enano? - yo también me lo pregunto en todo momento.

\- ¿La verdad? - le pregunté y ella asintió esperando mi respuesta - No lo sé, no te niego que me da mucho miedo encariñarme con ellos pero mientras más lucho contra eso más se van metiendo en mi corazón - le dije sonriendo - No todo tiene que ser malo Satanás, creo que aún quedan cosas bonitas por vivir a pesar de toda la mierda que nos rodea - pude ver que se lo estaba pensando.

\- Sigo creyendo que mientras menos personas hayan en tu vida, mejor - dijo poniendo nuevamente su cara fria y seria.

\- Creeme Satanás, mientras más luches contra ella será peor - ella sabía a quien me referia - Por como te quedaste mirandola, no te doy mucho tiempo para que se meta en tu corazón de hielo - me reí al ver su cara y supe que era momento de alejarme de ella.

\- ¡¿Yo corazón de hielo!? - dijo ofendida, este era el momento para escapar. Sin siquiera despedirme empecé a caminar rumbo a mi casa - Eso es rubia, huye cobarde - fue lo último que escuché antes de un portazo.

Me gusta molestar a Santana, poner a prueba su carácter aun que tengo claro que las cosas pueden salirse de control pero siempre es con respeto así como ella lo hace cada vez que me molesta. Si lo pienso con detenimiento nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido atacada por un zombie en medio de la noche y si eso pasó fue por la pelea que tuve con Rachel, no es que quiera echarle la culpa ni nada por el estilo, pero desde que ella llego todo a cambiado y para bien. Nunca en mi vida me imagine que una persona como Santana me iba a dar las gracias y más raro aun que le haya nacido a ella hacerlo. Sin duda la vida seguía sorprendiendome cada dia.

Iba casi llegando a la casa de Chris cuando escuché como dos personas hablaban bastante bajito como si estuvieran escondiendo algo y me parecio demasiado sospechoso por lo que me escondí al lado de la casa para poder escuchar mejor.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? - escuché que uno preguntaba y de inmediato reconocí su voz desagradable, era Finn.

\- Sé que recién vienes llegando Finn, pero si no hacemos algo no creceremos - ¿Chris?¿Es enserio? Algo estan tramando y tengo que saber que es.

\- ¿Por que no le pides ayuda a Puckerman? - preguntó el giganton y se notaba que no estaba para nada seguro de hacer lo que le propuso Chris.

\- Porqué Puckerman es un lame huevos de Robert y no va a querer hacerlo - cada vez me sentía más confundida.

\- No estoy seguro Chris - dijo el muy cobarde, ya arreglaré cuentas con él.

\- Mira Finn, tienes hasta la media noche para decidirte, si no quieres ni te aparezcas por aqui ¿Oiste? - dijo agarrandolo del cuello, Finn solo asintió con miedo para salir corriendo en tanto Chris lo soltó.

Salí de mi escondite y seguí mi camino. Algo no me esta cuadrando, ¿Porque Chris le pediria ayuda a Finn? ¿Qué tiene que ver Robert en todo esto? ¿A qué se referia con que si no lo hacen no creceremos? Demasiadas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza y obtendré las respuestas cueste lo que cueste. Ví como Finn caminaba a paso rápido hacia la casa así que aceleré los mios, cuando entré a la casa no lo ví en la sala, pase directo a la cocina y ahí estaba, con el refrigerador abierto buscando que podia comer, saco una botella de agua y antes de que pudiera destaparla ya estaba encima de él agarrandolo del cuello. No me importa que sea más grande que yo, no me importa si tiene más fuerza que yo, pero si o si me iba a tener que decir lo que estaban tramando con Chris.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando con Chris? - le pregunté directamente haciendo que Finn tropezara un poco pero alcanzó a agarrarse de la encimera.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? - dijo haciendose el tonto, si es que podia por que más tonto no puede ser.

\- Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando - le dije agarrandolo más fuerte - Los escuché - ví como sus ojos se abrían a más no poder - Así que no te hagas el estupido.

\- Estas loca Quinn - trató de soltarse, no se iba a salir con la suya - ¡¿Que haces!? - gritó asustado cuando sintió mi cuchillo en su garganta.

\- ¡Quinn! ¡¿Que estas haciendo!? - esta vez era Rachel la que gritaba alarmada viendo todo desde la puerta - ¡Sueltalo! - volvio a gritar pero aun así no lo solté.

\- Habla Finn - dije con voz tranquila y fria - No te lo volveré a repetir - esta vez ejercí un poco de presión en su cuello.

\- Chris - empezó a hablar con voz temblorosa - Me buscó hace un rato pidiendome ayuda para que le quitemos el liderato a Robert y el pueda mandar aquí - no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cada vez me daba más rabia - Dice que si Robert sigue a cargo no creceremos nunca, que pasaremos encerrados aquí toda la vida - esto tenia que saberlo si o si Robert.

\- ¿Cuando? - pregunte sabiendo que él me había entendido - ¡¿CUANDO!? - le repetí esta vez lastimandolo un poco, ví como le empezó a correr un poco de sangre en donde tenía el cuchillo.

\- Hoy, a la media noche cuando todos esten durmiendo - en tanto escuche lo que quería lo solté guardando el cuchillo en mi cinturón. No se de donde saqué la fuerza pero de un segundo a otro Finn estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

\- Lo mismo que me acabas de decir tendras que decirselo a Robert - dije mirandolo - Rachel - la llamé y no supe decifrar su mirada - ¿Puedes cuidar que no se vaya? - le pregunté y ella solo asintió. Salí rápidamente de la casa para ir a la de Robert.

Llegué casi de inmediato y por más que toqué la puerta nadie abrió. Lo busqué por todas partes y nada, no estaba en la granja, no estaba haciendo la ronda que le correspondia a esa hora y menos estaba con alguno de los que estaban de guardía, el único lugar que me quedaba por ver era donde guardabamos las armas y ahí estaba, debí de haber buscado ahí primero, habría ahorrado bastante tiempo pero no estaba solo, estaba con Puck haciendo inventario de las armas.

\- Gracias a Dios te encontré Robert - dije un poco cansada entrando al lugar - Tengo que hablar contigo - le iba a soltar todo de una vez cuando ví que había alguien mas con ellos, Chris me quedó mirando curioso.

\- ¿Si? ¿Que necesitas cariño? - dijo sonriendome como siempre.

\- ¿Podriamos hablar en otro lugar porfavor? - no iba a soltarle todo si estaba Chris ahí. Puck también me quedó mirando raro.

\- Claro, vamos - dijo mientras me daba el paso para que salga primero que él, nos alejamos un poco así estaba segura de que nadie nos escuchaba - ¿Que pasá? - esta vez pude ver su cara de preocupación.

\- Chris planea quitarte el liderato de este lugar - se lo solté sin más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? - preguntó y ví que se daría la vuelta.

\- No lo mires - le dije agarrandolo del brazo - Mira, hace un rato lo escuche hablando con Finn, cuando llegué a casa lo interrogué y lo confesó, me dijó todo. Harán el golpe hoy a la media noche - podia ver en su cara lo sorprendido que estaba.

\- Por eso me insistió tanto en hacer el inventario y me ofreció su ayuda en todo lo que necesite, quiere estar lo más cerca de mi para saber donde ando - pensó en voz alta y yo solo lo escuchaba - ¿Quién más sabe de esto Quinn? - preguntó mirandome.

\- Rachel - dije - ahora esta en la casa cuidando que Finn no salga, pero quiero que vayas y escuches de él todo lo que te he dicho - así no le quedaban dudas.

\- No te preocupes - dijo dandome un abrazo - Confió en ti. Ahora anda a tu casa que yo me encargo de todo - así sin más se alejó dejandome con una sensación extraña.

Lo ví seguir haciendo el inventario como si nada pasara, al parecer tendré que encargarme personalmente que no pase nada de lo que tienen planeado y sé a quien pedirle ayuda. Esperé a que terminen de hacer el inventario para poder hablar con Puck, sé que él no tiene nada que ver con lo que tiene planeado Chris así que es la persona indicada para que me ayude.

Estuve esperando aproximadamente unas dos horas pero nada pasó, seguian haciendo vaya a saber que cosas allá adentro y mi estómago ya estaba pidiendo comida así que era mejor que regresara y me pusiera a cocinar por que si, esta vez quiero hacer yo algo por ella. Cuando llegué a casa no ví a nadie, sé que a esta hora Brittany está en sus practicas de tiro con Mila por lo que Rachel debe estar cuidando de Dylan, lo más probable es que estén arriba, eso me dá la oportunidad perfecta para poder cocinar, me lavé bien las manos antes de tocar la comida cuando me puse a pensar en que podría hacerles de almuerzo pero no se me ocurria nada, o sea, no es como que puedes hacer algo muy sofisticado por que las condiciones ya no son las mismas de hace tres meses atrás pero por lo menos podia improvisar algo ¿no?

Me decidí por hacer arroz y cuando me puse a pensar en que podria acompañarlo me recordé que hoy matarían a un cerdito, no me gusta mucho la idea pero si, si eso es lo que podemos comer pobre cerdito por que hoy lo comeremos. Esperé que el arroz se cocine y salí corriendo a la pequeña granjita que tenemos, ahí estaba Harry terminando de cortar la carne y en tanto me vió dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Quinn - dijo saludandome mientras dejaba su cuchillo a un lado - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - pregunto un poco sorprendido y no lo culpaba, nunca me iba a meter para esos lados.

\- Hola Harry - le devolví el saludo - La verdad venía a ver esos pedazos de carne que tan apetitosos se ven - y no era mentira, se me hacía agua la boca de tan solo pensar que podria comer uno de esos pedazos de carne.

\- Creo que todos estamos ansiosos por probar esta carne pero aun no la hemos racionado - dijo tratando de disculparse.

\- ¿No puedes hacer una excepción? - esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que pudiera hacerlo, me quedó mirando como si me estuviera analizando y me sonrió.

\- Pero que no se entere nadie - fue lo único que me dijo antes de cortar un pedazo de carne - ¿Que más necesitas? - preguntó creo que más por cortesia que por otra cosa.

\- La verdad si - dije apenada - ¿Podría llevarme algunas verduras y enseladas? - por su cara veía que no me lo aguantaría - Solo serán unas pocas lo prometo - y al ver su sonrisa ví que había aceptado.

\- Toma lo que necesites y yo no he visto nada - dijo mientras seguia cortando la carne.

Tomé todo lo que necesitaba y regresé corriendo a casa intentando que nadie me vea, en tanto estuve dentro de la comodidad de la casa pude respirar con normalidad, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que había estado en casa y son casi las dos de la tarde. Dejé la carne en el fuego y subí a ver que era lo que tanto hacian arriba que ni cuenta se habían dando cuenta de mi presencia. Entré primero a la habitación de Dylan y ahí estaba dormido como un ángelito, antes de despertarlo para bajar a almorzar vería que tanto hace Rachel pero cuando llegué a su habitación hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho. Ahí estaba ella acostada en su cama de manera relajada y me causo ternura pero todo eso cambió cuando vi quien estaba ahí acompañandola y eso fue lo peor, a su lado estaba Finn abrazadola.

Por esta razón es por la que no debes dejar que una persona entre en tu corazón tan rápido, aunque no puedas evitarlo y que a la larga sabes que se meterá igual, debes luchar con todas tus fuerzas para que eso no suceda, por que cuando tienen el control de tu pensamientos y el control de tus acciones estas en problemas. Debí haber luchado más para que ella no se metiera en mi cabeza, debí haber evitado que se metiera en mi corazón y pusiera todo alreves, debí haberme alejado cuando aun podia y así habria evitado todo esto. ¿Como no me di cuenta? Como si la ví ese día hablando con él de forma cariñosa, la abrazaba de una manera especial, se conocen desde mucho antes. Fuí una estupida, una completa estupida si pensé que era la luz de toda esta mierda. Dirán que estoy loca pero quise reirme, no de ella sino de mi por ser tan ingenua por pensar que alguien allá arriba se había apiadado de mi y la habia enviado para hacer que mi mundo volviera a tener ese color que habia perdido. Ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de cerrar despacio la puerta y se escuchó en toda la casa, necesito tomar aire fresco, necesito despejar mi mente y dejar atrás toda esta estupidez.

Bajé corriendo la escalera intentando no encontrarme con nadie y ahí estaba, la tercera persona culpable de todo este lío en mi cabeza. Brittany habia entrado a la casa practicamente chocando conmigo pero ni siquiera la miré, no quiero saber nada así que solamente tomé mi chaqueta y salí. No hay muchos lugares a donde ir pero cualquiera seria mejor que estar en casa viendo cosas donde nunca las hubieron. Será mejor que vuelva a lo que era mi vida antes de que todos llegarán, así estaba mejor y así es como debe seguir. Ya no más Quinn amable, ya no más.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa :) Aquí les de un nuevo capítulo y espero que la disfruten al igual que yo. No olviden comentar que les esta pareciendo la historia hasta el momento y que me hagan saber que es lo que les gustaria leer mas adelante. Cada vez van llegando mas ideas a mi mente pero quiero terminar esta historia primero antes de escribir otra. Que lo pasen bien leyendo.

Un Beso enorme.

By. Fer

Capítulo 05: La lealtad es lo más importante.

Mientras más lo pienso más rabia me da, no puedo creer que este con una persona como Finn, por un momento cuándo nos conocimos y vi su actitud con él pense que no tenían nada, pero no, ahí voy yo a ver cosas que no son.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude lejos de la casa, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de estar pensando en cosas que no valen la pena. Cuando llegué a donde estaban Robert y Puck pude escuchar un poco lo que estaban hablando.

\- ¿Entonces que quieres hacer jefe? - preguntó Puck mirandolo atentamente.

\- Por el momento nada - Puck tenia la misma cara que yo en este momento, incredulidad a nivel máximo - Vamos a dejar que siga pensando que nadie sabe nada y estaremos esperando que de su golpe - ahora nos quedo mirando a los dos una vez que estuve al lado de Puck - Quiero que estén conmigo esta noche por que son en los que más confío - asentimos dándole nuestro apoyo.

\- Creo que deberías hablar con Finn para que no se le ocurra irle con el chisme a Chris y que lo pongo en sobre aviso - Puck me quedó mirando.

\- ¿Finn también está involucrado en esto? - no sé cual es su asombro si por más cara de tonto que tenga es capaz de hacer cosas como estas.

\- Si, los escuché hablando esta mañana a escondidas - le conté - no quisieron pedir tu ayuda por que saben bien que no serias capaz de hacerle algo así a Robert - todos tenemos claro que Puck siempre será leal al igual que yo y muchas de las personas que están aquí.

\- Claro que no podría hacer algo así - dijo serio - Robert nos dio un lugar seguro donde vivir y estaré siempre agradecido de eso - los dos pensabamos de la misma manera y por la sonrisa orgullosa de Robert sabíamos que estaba agradecido.

\- Ahora quiero que sigan haciendo sus tareas como si todo estuviera bien y si hablan con él quiero que le hagan ver lo mismo, que nosotros no sabemos nada ¿está claro? - preguntó poniendo sus manos en el hombro de Puck y la otra en el mio, solo asentimos - Ahora Quinn vayamos a tu casa que me gustaría hablar un poco con Finn - lo quede mirando por que la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de ver a ese idiota pero era algo necesario así que solo lo seguí de cerca no sin antes despedirme de Puck.

El camino fue silencioso y es que la verdad no había mucho que hablar pero tampoco quiero ver la cara de pareja feliz que deben estar cargando esos dos, lo mejor será que los ignore como debí haberlo hecho desde el principio. Abrí la puerta dejándolo entrar primero a la sala y cuando miré a la cocina ya estaban terminando de comer, quedé mirando a todos de manera neutral y no pensé que sería tan difícil, mucho más cuando Dylan se acercó a mi corriendo para saludarme.

\- Quinn - gritó en tanto me vio bajándose de la silla para correr hacia donde estaba pero no me agaché y solo lo despeiné sin siquiera mirando. Rachel que vio todo me quedó mirando sorprendida haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera lentamente.

\- Hola - saludé de forma general sin mirar a nadie concentrandome en Finn - Robert te está esperando en la sala - fue lo único que dije saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Me aseguré de que Finn le dijera a Robert todo lo que me habia dicho para subir a mi habitación, quería estar sola y poder alejarme de todo y de todos. Me tiré encima de la cama poniendo mi brazo encima de mis ojos evitando que la luz me molestara cuando escuché que tocaban suavemente la puerta y por un momento pensé que sería Dylan, pero no, ahí estaba Rachel mirándome como si tuviera miedo a decir algo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunte sin mirarla poniendo mi brazo de nuevo encima de mis ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - apenas pude escuchar su pregunta.

\- Si - respondí - ¿Puedes dejarme sola por favor? - no quería tenerla cerca, no quería escuchar su voz ni nada que tuviera que decir.

\- ¿Porqué estas así? - volvió a preguntar y ya me estaba irritando - No me gustó como trataste a Dylan - esta vez si la miré pero de mala manera.

\- ¿Puedes irte Rachel? - por que simplemente no me deja tranquila - Quiero estar sola - pude ver como estaba confundida por mi actitud.

\- ¿Pasó algo? - me levante de la cama de forma brusca haciendola retroceder un poco - Respondeme por favor.

\- Quédate si quieres pero yo me voy - esta vez intente pasar a su lado pero no me dejó - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Déjame en paz - no dijo nada pero se dedico a observarme por unos segundos.

\- Habla conmigo - sonó como una súplica - Dime que es lo que está pasando - ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara.

\- ¿No deberías estar con tu novio? - en tanto salió esa pregunta de mi boca sentí como si algo me quemara por dentro - Deberías estar apoyándolo en vez de estar perdiendo tu tiempo con alguien que recién conoces - podía ver como cada vez se confundía más, es muy buena actriz.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Quinn? - preguntó haciéndose la que no sabía nada.

\- Deja de hacer como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando - dije con rabia acercandome a ella - Los vi Rachel, los vi acostados hace un par de horas atrás así que deja de hacer como si no supieras de lo que te estoy hablando - ya estaba bastante irritada con todo esto.

\- Quinn - dijo de repente como si se hubiera acordado de que momento hablaba - no es lo que parece - intentó agarrarme del brazo pero no la deje, me aleje de ella lo mas que pude.

\- Se lo que vi - no la deje continuar - ¿Sabes que? Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te pegue la gana pero a mi no me molestes más - esta vez si pase a su lado pero antes de salir de mi habitación le dije una última cosa - Espero que sean muy felices Rachel - y sin esperar respuesta cerré la puerta.

Me metí al baño intentando tranquilizarme, mojé mi cara para después observarme en el espejo, no imaginé que todo fuera así de difícil, hablarle de esa manera a Rachel me dolió pero no sé que hacer, creo que solo queda aceptar que esta con Finn aunque duela.

En una cosa si tenía razón y es en como traté a Dylan, él no tiene la culpa de lo que me esta pasando con Rachel, en realidad si lo pienso bien ella tampoco la tiene, nosotras no tenemos nada y lo que le pase a mi corazón es problema mio y solo mio, aun asi prefiero mantenerme lo mas alejada posible de ella así evitamos cualquier malentendido. Lavé mi cara para terminar de despejarme y me quede un par de segundos más y cuando por fin pude salir ahí estaba ella pero al parecer no esperandome sino que hablando de algo con Dylan justo afuera de la habitación del pequeño, los quede mirando y caminé hacia ellos pero mi única intención era hablar con él.

\- Pequeño - lo llamé esperando que por último me mire pero no pasó - ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunté y no obtuve respuesta, esta vez quede mirando a Rachel pero solo levantó sus hombros. Lo último que vi fue como el enano cerraba la puerta dejandonos ahí sin entender nada.

\- ¿Sabes que le pasa? - aunque no quisiera hablar con ella tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Esta enojado - eso ya lo sabia - Y creo que sabes la razón - la quede mirando.

\- Entraré a hablar con él - dije tratando de pasar por su lado pero no me dejó.

\- Creo que deberías dejarlo tranquilo por ahora, de todas maneras tenía sueño y quería dormir un poco asi que será mejor que lo dejemos - solo asentí mirándola por última vez y me fui.

Pensé que por último iba a intentar hablar conmigo pero no lo hizo, simplememte me dejo ir y cuando vi la hora solo quedaban dos horas para ir a la casa de Robert y poder desenmascarar a Chris.

La verdad es me emocionaba la idea de hacer todo eso, pelear por lo que es nuestro y defenderlo de quien quiera destruirlo. Nunca me llevé bien con él, no me daba esa curiosidad por saber que era lo que habia pasado antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda y por lo mismo siempre me mantuve alejada, no solamente de él sino que de todos hasta que llegaron ellos a mi vida. ¿Porqué siempre tengo que terminar pensando en ellos? no puedo quitarmelos de la cabeza, será mejor que me aleje de aquí si quiero despejarme. Antes de salir pase a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua cuando me dí cuenta que Finn no estaba y Britt tampoco, me pareció demasiado extraño por que afuera ya oscureció y nunca salen de casa a esta hora. ¿No será que Finn...? Más le vale que no se haya ido a juntar con el idiota de Chris para contarle todo, será mejor que salga a buscarlo.

Lo busqué por todas partes y no lo encontré, cuando pensé que todo nuestro plan estaba arruinado lo vi hablando con Puck vaya a saber de que cosas pero al ver la cara de Finn totalmente preocupado y mirando para todos lados me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando asi que de manera casual me acerqué a ellos a ver que era lo que hablaban.

\- Hola chicos - los saludé y al ver la cara de alivio de Puck pude darme cuenta de que él tampoco estaba ahí porque queria - ¿Que hacen? - pregunte y vi la cara de horror de Finn.

\- Hola Rubia - me saludo Puck y el grandulon solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza - Nada aquí contandole a mi amigo como fueron las primeras semanas en este lugar. Todos los zombies que tuvimos que matar y las batallas que teniamos todas las noches para sobrevivir - quise reirme en tanto escuche todas las mentiras que estaba diciendo pero al ver como me guiñaba un ojo supe que era solo para meterle miedo al idiota.

\- Oh, claro que lo recuerdo - dije, nos ibamos a divertir muchisimo - Todas las personas que murieron peleando por mantener este lugar seguro - podia ver como Puck quería reirse igual que yo - ¿Conoces a Harry? el de los animales - Finn solo asintió - El perdio varios dedos de sus manos ya que fue mordido pero no queriamos que se convirtiera en una de esas cosas asi que los tuvieron que cortar - Finn abrió bien grandes sus ojos.

\- ¿Quién...?¿Quién se los cortó? - preguntó tartamudeando.

\- Robert - esta vez fue Puck el que continuó - Por alguna extraña razón tiene una fascinación por cortar partes de humanos asi que el encantado lo hizo - cada vez se iba poniendo más palido el muy cobarde - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no hay ningún lugar donde enterramos a los zombies? - el solo asintió - Eso es por que Robert prefiere cortarlos en pedacitos y después quemarlos, dice que asi es mas divertido - esto lo dijo susurrando. Finn no decia nada, solo se dedicaba a escuchar.

\- ¿Pero solo lo hace con los zombies? - al parecer de verdad se estaba creyendo todo lo que le deciamos.

\- ¿Te digo un secreto? - le dije en un susurro - Pero debes prometernos que no vas a contarselo a nadie - él solo asintió rápido y muchas veces - Hace como un mes Pablo, uno de los sobrevivientes que vivía con Puck intentó pasarse de listo con Robert y quiso traicionarlo pero el jefe se enteró y ¿Sabes que pasó con él? - esta vez negó - Robert ordenó que lo dejaran solo en el bosque durante toda una noche, que por más que gritara y suplicara volver a entrar no lo dejaran. Solo supimos de él hasta dos días después pero ya era un zombie, lo habían atacado la primera noche - pude ver como tragaba nervioso y como ya empezaba a sudar. Puck ya no aguantaba más la risa - Robert agarro un cuchillo carnicero y se lo enterró en la cabeza para después él solo lo arrastrara por esta misma calle dejando rastros de sangre y piel. Estuvo todo el día cortandolo en padacitos - no se como puede creerse todas esas cosas.

\- Yo.. Será mejor que - empezó a decir nervioso apuntando hacia la casa - Mejor será que me vaya - sin decir nada más se alejó de nosotros lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás.

Quede mirando a Puck y nos pusimos a reir, nunca me habia reido tanto estos últimos meses, solo con recordar la cara que puso cuando le conte todo lo que supuestamente hacia Robert no tiene precio. Nos quedamos así varios minutos por que no podiamos controlar la risa, ver como se habia creido todo, la manera en que se alejo de nosotros todo palido es inolvidable.

\- ¿Quieres un cigarro? - Puck había sacado una cajetilla de el bolsillo de su pantalón y me ofreció uno, el que acepté más que encantada.

\- Claro que sí, me hace falta uno - el solo asintió ofreciendome su encendedor después de haber encendido el suyo - Gracias - dije dandole la primera calada a mi cigarro, esto era lo que necesitaba para relajarme completamente.

\- ¿Crees que Chris siga con su plan? - preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

\- La verdad no lo sé - dije sinceramente - No sabemos bien que es lo que planea, no sabemos cuantas personas son las que lo estan ayudando - y era la verdad, solo sabiamos lo que Finn nos dijo.

\- Ven - me dijo empezando a caminar y yo solo lo seguí, caminamos unos cuantos metros y llegamos a su casa pero por la parte de atrás, ahí había una escalera que daba al techo de la casa de donde se podía ver parte del refugio y parte del bosque, solo nos sentamos en dos pequeños sofás que ahí tenia - Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos - me sonrió ofreciendome un segundo cigarro y una cerveza - Hace un par de días eh estado observando a varios de los que viven conmigo y se han estado comportando de manera bastante extraña, intente averiguar que se traían pero no pude - con Puck viven alrededor de seis personas, todos solos y una de ellas es Mila - Lo que más me pareció extraño es que no a todos nos cae bien Chris y de un rato para otro andaban juntos, creo que son ellos los que van a ayudarlo - ahora todo tenia una poco mas de sentido, lo quedé mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Mila es una de ellas? - le pregunté con un poco de miedo a su respuesta.

\- No - solté un suspiro en tanto escuche eso - Sabemos que si hay alguien que lo detesta es ella, no te niego que si lo dude un poco por que Chris empezó a buscarla pero Mila siempre lo evitaba - se lo mucho que lo detesta y en su momento la moleste diciendole que le gustaba Chris.

\- ¿Cuantos piensas que están involucrados en esto? - lo quedó pensando unos segundos antes de contestar y eso me puso nerviosa por que solo seremos nosotros dos los que estaremos esperandolos y ni siquiera sabemos a que nos enfrentamos.

\- De los que yo sospecho tres - practicamente todos los que viven con él - Lo que no entiendo es por que - yo si lo sé.

\- Por lo que escuché quieren hacer todo esto por que piensan que no creceremos si Robert esta a cargo, piensan que si Chris esta al mando tendremos más oportunidades de sobrevivir - una completa estupidez y sé que Puck piensa lo mismo que yo.

\- Hasta el momento hemos sobrevivido, tenemos comida, seguridad, una cama donde dormir. Por lo menos para mi eso es más que suficiente - dijo dandole un largo trago a su cerveza.

\- Oh si - dije levantando mi mano para que la choque y así lo hizo.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Rachel? - preguntó de la nada y pude ver su sonrisa mientras tomaba otro trago a su cerveza.

\- ¿Porqué...? - iba a preguntar pero no me dejo.

\- Eres demasiado obvia rubia - lo quede mirando sin decir nada - ¿Quieres saber como lo supe? - yo solo asentí y antes de que siga hablando me pasó otra cerveza la cual abrí rápidamente y le di un trago demasiado largo - Los que te conocemos sabemos demasiado bien como es tu manera de pensar por todo lo que te ha pasado y eso es válido pero desde que ella llegó algo en ti cambió - deje que siguiera hablando y no por que queria escucharlo sino que simplemente no me salían las palabras - Tu mirada cambio rubia, andas de mejor humor, te vemos sonreir, se puede hablar contigo - solo agache mi cabeza pensando en todo lo bueno que Rachel a hecho en mi y sin siquiera esforzarse - No la dejes ir Quinn - en tanto escuché eso lo quedé mirando.

\- Esta con Finn - fue lo único que le dije.

\- No puede ser - dijo asombrado - Pero si es un idiota, como puede estar con él - solo me encogí de hombros por que yo tampoco se que es lo que le ve - ¿Pero lucharás por ella? - esa pregunta si me dejó descolocada.

\- No - fue lo único que dije y esperaba que no me siguiera preguntando o diciendo cosas por que ya bastante tengo con las que dan vueltas en mi cabeza. Ibamos a seguir hablando cuando escuchamos que alguien se acercaba pero no nos podian ver asi que nos quedamos lo más callados posible para ver quien era.

\- ¿Está todo listo? - ese sin duda era la voz de Chris.

\- Si, los demás están esperando adentro - ¿Max? no puede ser, si él estaba metido en todo esto lo más seguro es que Eric, su hermano menor, también lo esté. Quedé mirando a Puck y el solo me hizo una seña para que no hablara.

\- En diez minutos más saldremos - dijo y automáticamente miré mi reloj, justo a la media noche - Por lo visto el cobarde de Finn no vendrá, ya veré la forma de hacerlo pagar igual que a los que vinieron con él, sabrá que conmigo no se juega - en tanto escuché eso quise bajar a romperle la cara, nadie amenaza a mi familia. ¿Familia? no, esto no puede ser. De no ser por Puck que me detuvo ya estaria moliendolo a golpes.

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando que sea seguro para poder bajar y una vez abajo nos dimos cuenta de quienes estaban detras de todo esto, en la casa estaba Max, Eric y Nicol, la que ahora me vengo a dar cuenta esta con Chris por el beso que se estaban dando, idiotas. Sentí como Puck me jalaba del brazo para poder movernos y pasamos a donde estaban las armas para ver que todo este en orden y que Chris no haya sacado nada de ahí, al parecer todo estaba como lo habían dejado. No sabiamos si iban a ir a buscarlas ahora pero de todas maneras Puck quiso asegurarse por lo que le puso varios candados a la puerta y caminamos directo a la casa de Robert.

Cuando llegamos Robert nos estaba esperando y sonreí al ver quienes estaban con él, ahí en la sala estaban nada más y nada menos que Satanás y Mila, me sentí aliviada de verlas ahí.

\- ¿Han sabido algo? - preguntó Robert mirando por la ventana.

\- Deben estar en camino, los escuchamos hablar y se estaban preparando - dije mirandolo a ver si nos decía cual era el plan.

\- Esta bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer - dijo pero esta vez mirandonos - Ellos no saben que ustedes estan aqui asi que ese sera nuestro ataque sorpresa, como no sabe que nosotros sabemos pensara que estoy solo y vendra directo a por mi - todos asentimos - La mayoría del tiempo paso en mi despacho asi que ahi es donde estaré y ustedes se esconderan para encargarse de los demas - volvimos a asentir - Mila y Santana - dijo mirandolas - ustedes se encargaran de mantener esta planta asegurada, Quinn - me miró - tu te encargaras de los alrededores de la casa y Puck tu vendras conmigo - los dos asentimos y nos ibamos a ir todos a nuestras posiciones cuando Robert volvió a hablar - Tomen - a cada uno nos paso una pistola con dos cargadores - Quiero que de ahora en adelante las tengan con ustedes siempre, son los únicos autorizados para tener una dentro del refugio - cada uno guardó la pistola y nos fuimos.

En tanto salí de la casa sentí como todo se quedaba en silencio y no creí que lo necesitaba hasta este momento. Nunca me imagine que ibamos a estar en una situación como esta, tener que luchar contra las personas que prácticamente viven contigo es horrible, ya no poder confiar en ellos porque sabes que en cualquier momento pueden irse en contra tuya. Lo que mas me hace pensar y querer romperle la cara a Chris con mis propias manos fue el que haya amenazado a Rachel, Dylan y Britt, a Finn puede hacerle todo lo que quiera por que la verdad no me interesa pero a los demás no los puede tocar, no mientras yo este aqui. Iba a dar la vuelta a la casa por la parte de atrás cuando escuche que venian en camino, no vi quienes entraron a la casa pero lo hicieron por la entrada de adelante, espere paciente en mi posición a que alguien apareciera y así fue, Nicol había sido la encargada de rodear la casa y vigilar que nadie se acercara pero ya era demasiado tarde. Saque mi arma y le apunte la cabeza.

\- No te muevas - le advertí y en tanto sintió que la estaba apuntando asintió, le quite el arma que tenia en su mano y me puse delante de ella.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? - preguntó nerviosa.

\- Protegiendo lo que es nuestro - agachó la cabeza - ¿Porqué lo haces? - esta vez fue mi turno de preguntar.

\- Por Chris - fue su única respuesta como si eso fuera suficiente para justificarse.

\- Que estúpida - dije ganandome su mirada de odio - Vamos - la empujé para que entre a la casa cuando me dieron la señal de que todo estaba cubierto.

Cuando entramos a la casa escuché que todos estaban en la sala, Mila apuntaba a Eric con su pistola y Santana a Max, Puck a Chris y yo a Nicol, mientras Robert estaba sentado en el sofá mirandolos con suficiencia, les habíamos ganado y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que sabiamos todo. Al ver la cara de Chris supe que nos habiamos ganado su odio y la verdad es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos y de repente vemos que Robert se levantó acercandose lentamente a Chris.

\- ¿Pensaste que no me iba a enterar de lo que planeabas? - le pregunto muy cerca de su cara - Pues fijate que tengo oidos en todos lados - dijo abriendo sus brazos mientras caminaba a su alrededor para volver a quedar frente a él - Y sabes bastante bien que no me gustan las tradiciones ¿Saben que les pasa a los traidores? - preguntó esta vez mirandolos a todos para luego darle un puñetazo a Chris en el estomago dejandolo sin aliento. Todos quedamos mirando extrañados a Robert por que no es una persona violenta aunque si se lo merecía - Llevenlos a la puerta - dio la orden abriendonos la puerta para que todos salgamos rumbo a la entrada del refugio.

Caminamos en silencio apuntándoles para que no se escaparan y cada vez había más terror en sus rostros, se nota demasiado que no habían pensado bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero, todos sabiamos que con ellos dando vueltas por aquí nada volvería ha ser lo mismo, ya no había confianza y eso en una situación como esta es lo primordial. Mientras ibamos caminando varios de los que ya estaban en casa se dieron cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando y salieron siguiendonos para salir de la duda. Muchos no sabían porque los llevabamos a todos de esa manera, con una pistola en la cabeza pero sé muy bien que Robert se los iba a explicar bien una vez hayamos llegado. Cuando llegamos ya la mayoria de la gente estaba a nuestro alrededor esperando por una respuesta, cosa que Robert no hizo esperar.

\- Sé que todos se preguntan que es lo que esta pasando - varios dijeron si al unísono - Pues las cuatro personas que ustedes ven aquí y a las que conocen bastante bien por que han sido los que han peleado por mantenernos a salvo, Hoy, decidieron traicionarnos - dijo apuntandolos y todos se miraron asombrados - Quisieron entrar en mi casa para tomar mi lugar a la fuerza porque supuestamente yo no los puedo liderar ¿Eso es asi? - preguntó en general a lo que casi todos respondieron un no - Gracias a las personas que si saben lo que es lealtad pude enterarme a tiempo y evitarlo, pero - se quedó en silencio poniendole suspenso - ya no pueden quedarse en este lugar - con Puck nos quedamos mirando, no puede ser - ¡Abran las puertas! - Gritó haciendo que Lu, las abriera sin replicar nada - ¿No están conformes en como estoy llevando todo esto? Pues bueno, las puertas son bastante grandes asi que pueden irse - les hizo una señal con la mano para que se fueran.

\- Robert porfavor - empezó a decir Nicol llorando - No puedes expulsarnos así, sabes que no sobreviviremos - varios lloraban de la misma manera que ella.

\- ¿Porque no lo pensaron antes? - dijo mirandola para después mirar a Chris - ¿Pensaste en que podía pasar algo como esto? Al parecer no - se respondió solo ya que Chris no dijo nada - Ahora vayanse por que aquí ya no hay lugar para ustedes - daba miedo su manera tan fria de hablar - Aseguranse de que se vayan y los demás regresen a sus casas que aquí ya no hay nada más que mirar - Y diciendo eso se retiró sin mirar atrás.

De a poco se fueron yendo a sus casas dejandonos solo a nosotros con ellos, la verdad nunca me espere que Robert sería capaz de tomar una decisión como esta pero tampoco quiero cuestionar su criterio y liderazgo por que hasta el momento las cosas han ido bastante bien con él al mando. Al ver que nadie hablaba fue Santana la que se encargó de la peor parte.

\- Ya escucharon - dijo - no hagan las cosas mas difíciles y vayanse antes de que tengan más problemas - Chris nos quedó mirando en especial a mi.

\- Dile a Finn que esta me las pagará al igual que todos ustedes - nos apunto con su dedo - Esto no se quedará asi. Vamonos - dijo haciendo que todos los demás lo siguieran para desaparecer corriendo entre el bosque.

Lu cerró las puertas lentamente sin mirar a nadie, sé que esta enojado por lo que acaba de pasar pero sé que Robert tiene razón, si ellos se quedaban estariamos todo el tiempo con la sospecha de que volverían a hacer lo mismo y eso no podía ser, más encima que el no solo había amenazado a Finn sino que a todas las personas que quiero y eso no lo iba a permitir. Me quedo bastante más tranquila al saber que estaremos seguros teniendolos lejos de nosotros. Cada uno se fue hacia su respectiva casa con la esperanza de que mañana sería un día mejor que este.


End file.
